Objectif: Lily
by Blackfly20
Summary: Après sa dispute avec Lily le soir de l'épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, James décide de se remettre en questionet tout faire pour conquérir sa belle, soutenu par ses amis quand ceux-ci ne deviennent pas une source d'ennuis...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

**Objectif: Lily**

**Prologue- Leçon de séduction**

- Dis Sirius...

- Quoi ? fit celui-ci sans cesser de regarder son livre sur le Quidditch.

- C'est vrai ce que Lily a dit tout à l'heure ? Je suis vraiment prétentieux ?

Cette fois, Sirius leva la tête pour regarder son meilleur ami. Que pouvait-il répondre à cette question ?

- Je crois qu'elle a raison... mais tu n'es pas le seul visé, poursuivit-il en voyant la mine horrifié de James. Je me suis comporté de la même manière que toi, donc on est tous les deux dans le même bateau.

- Tout ce que je fais, ce n'est jamais assez bien pour elle. Et Servilus lui, il la traite de... tu-sais-quoi, alors qu'ils étaient amis. C'est moi qui devrait être son ami, son petit ami, même. J'ai des bonnes notes quasiment partout, je suis plutôt beau gosse, je ne fréquente des gens ayant un rapport avec ce Lord Machinchose... Mais non, elle s'obstine à refuser de sortir avec moi !

Sirius, mal à l'aise, s'agita sur son lit sur lequel il s'était installé puisque il était hors de question de réviser pour cette épreuve de métamorphoses. Depuis quand James et lui discutaient-ils de leur relation personnelle ? Non, c'était la première fois, même si James parlait à tort et à travers de Lily, il ne, lui, était jamais arrivé d'évoquer ses relations. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire, ce n'était que du sexe. Il ne voulait pas encore s 'embarrasser avec des sentiments, c'était trop tôt. Après tout il n'avait que quinze ans et donc la vie devant lui... et beaucoup de filles qui l'attendaient. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait répondre quelque chose à James qui semblait en pleine tourmente :

- Change d'attitude ! dit-il.

- Quoi ?!

- C'est simple. Tu sais que Lily DÉTESTE tout ce qui à un rapport avec toi ou les maraudeurs. Elle parle bien à Lunard ! Il se parlent même souvent.

- C'est normal, ils sont tous les deux préfets.

- Mais même avant cette année, ils se parlaient...

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de me dire, là ?

- Comporte-toi comme Remus, sois aussi sérieux que lui, mais pas trop quand même, travaille plus sérieusement, ou fais semblant tout du moins.

- Mais tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! Je tiendrais même pas un jour, comme garçon sage. Et puis d'abord, les filles n'aiment vraiment les garçons sages !

- Justement, c'est pas LES filles que tu veux séduire, c'est LA fille. Et cette fille-là, c'est les garçons plutôt sages qui la branchent.

James le regardait maintenant d'un air perplexe.

- Depuis quand tu t'y connais dans l'art de séduire Lily, toi ?

- C'est toi qui m'as demandé des conseils, alors je te réponds. En plus ça fait cinq ans que tu tentes par tous les moyens imaginables de sortir avec Evans, alors bon, en éliminant ce qui n'a pas marcher, je crois qu'il n'y a plus que ça.

- Ça ne marchera pas non plus. J'y arriverais jamais !

- C'est toi qui vois, Cornedrue !

- Merci, Patmol.

- De rien.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre 1**

James y avait réfléchi toute la nuit. Et si Sirius avait raison? Il avait souvent vu les deux préfets discuté ensemble, très souvent même! Et si Lily préférait Remus à lui? Non c'est impossible! De toute façon, Remus savait que Lily était chasse-gardé. Et en plus, c'était un maraudeur! Entre maraudeurs, il n'y a pas de trahison possible.

Mais que faire si Lily était intéressée par Remus? Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. C'était déjà difficile de la voir discuter avec _Servilus,_et rire! Oui rire! A chaque fois qu'il les voyait tous les deux, il se retenait à peine un poing dans la gueule du Serpentard. Mais Lily avait l'air tellement heureuse dans ces moments-là qu'il ne pouvait pas lui ôter ces instants de bonheur. Et puis, maintenant, son supplice était fini. Lily ne pourrait jamais pardonné à Rogue de ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'était une menace de plus éliminée. Car il était certain que _Servilus _était attiré par Lily, même si ce n'était pas réciproque. Ça pouvait pas être réciproque. Une personne possédant un cerveau normalement constitué ne pouvait être amoureuse de _Servilus_. Et Lily était normalement constitué, elle était même parfaite. C'est normal, c'était un ange. SON ange.

Elle était si belle, même lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère contre lui, non, surtout quand elle se mettait en colère. Sa magnifique chevelure rousse bougeait de tous les sens pendant que ses yeux verts lui lançaient des éclairs. Elle réservait ses colères pour lui, c'était presque comme si il avait une relation privilégié avec elle... Après tout, le dicton dit bien: «qui aime bien, châtie bien».

Ça y est, il recommençait à se faire des histoires. Comme il pouvait se rendre ridicule quand il pensait à elle. Il n'y a que les filles pour se faire des idées pareilles! Et c'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages. Il essayait de se faire remarquer d'elle, et ça dérapait à chaque fois!

Il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose. Sinon, il perdrait Lily à tout jamais. Et il ne pourrait pas survivre à cela. Mais que faire? Elle était quasiment son opposée, mis à part que, comme lui, elle avait de bonnes notes. Changer de comportement ? Mais alors il ne serait plus vraiment lui-même et il voulait rester comme il était. Bon, il pouvait toujours faire un croix sur les filles. D'accord, certaines étaient mignonnes, mais elles n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de Lily. Et puis, il n'avait pas le caractère de séducteur de Sirius, même si cela l'amusait de voir les filles baver sur son passage.

C'est sur cette réflexion que James finit par s'endormir. Il avait tout de même pris une résolution: demander des conseils à Remus.

OOoOoOoOo

- Lunard?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Il faut que tu m'aides.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, c'est de la métamorphose. Tu es une star dans cette matière!

- Non, c'est pour autre chose.

- Quoi? dit Remus, en relevant la tête pour regarder son ami avec curiosité car il avait senti dans sa voix un peu d'inquiétude.

- Non pas ici, il y a trop de monde.

En effet, la salle commune était peuplée de cinquième et septième années, agités par leurs épreuves qui approchaient. Et surtout, Lily était là, au fond de la salle, absorbée par un livre, de métamorphoses sans doute. «Par Merlin, ce qu'elle était belle...» se dit James.

- Bon, accompagne-moi jusqu'à la bibliothèque, je voudrai vérifier quelque chose, répondit alors Remus, tirant son ami de ses pensées.

Ils sortirent ensembles, et James ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard derrière lui. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans le couloir, Remus reprit la parole:

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander?

- En fait, c'est à propos de Lily.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, en prenant un air faussement désespéré.

- C'est à cause d'hier?

- Comment tu sais?

- Tu avais l'air troublé après qu'elle t'ait traité de prétentieux. Tu veux que j'aille lui parler? Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche, puisqu'on a déjà essayé, sans succès.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je voudrais savoir... Comment est-ce que tu fais?

- Comment est-ce que je fais quoi?

- Ben, pour être aussi sage, aussi studieux.

- Je ne sais pas, je suis comme ça depuis tout petit. Je crois que c'est que je ne veux pas trop me faire remarquer à cause de ma condition. En plus, je ne suis plus si sage que ça depuis quelques années... Mais pourquoi, tu me demandes ça?

- Tu penses que si je devenais comme toi, Lily accepterait enfin de sortir avec moi ?

- Ça pourrait marcher, mais franchement tu veux vraiment me ressembler? Après tout, à côté de toi et Patmol, je suis ennuyant... Non, en fait, je trouve que c'est une idée totalement stupide. Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu te venir à l'esprit?

- Et, c'était mon idée! Et ce n'est pas stupide du tout, répondit Sirius, arrivant vers eux avec un air légèrement vexé. Et plus, tu n'es pas du tout ennuyant. Les maraudeurs ne sont pas ennuyants.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que James n'est pas un garçon sage, et il ne l'a jamais été. A moins, qu'il subisse un grand choc, il serait toujours comme il est maintenant. En plus, Lily est intelligente, elle ne se laissera pas prendre par ce changement de comportement et pensera que c'est encore une de nos plaisanteries. Et elle t'en voudra encore plus.

- Et une fois encore, Lunard a raison, dit Sirius en souriant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors? répondit tristement James.

- Tu peux quand même tenté d'améliorer ton comportement, supprimé certaines mauvaises manies. Mais, il ne faut pas que tu es trop d'espoirs, tu n'aurais pas de résultats à court terme. Pour cette année, je crois que c'est foutu.

- C'est pas grave Lunard, je suis prêt à écouter toutes tes suggestions. Par Merlin, je crois que tu es mon sauveur.

- Pour l'instant, je va entrer dans la bibliothèque, donc tu me peux suivre en faisant de moins de bruit et me laisser étudier un peu, ou alors réfléchir à ce que tu peux changer.

James laissa Remus à la porte de la bibliothèque, se promettant de réfléchir, mais pour le moment Sirius avait l'air d'avoir une idée géniale pour fêté dignement la fin des épreuves et de l'année...

OOoOoOoOo

- Alors Cornedrue, as-tu réfléchi à ce que tu pourrais modifié ?

- Heeeuuuu...

- Cornedrue ! Je t'ai laissé une semaine et toi, tu ne trouve rien. Voilà un truc qui doit changer ! Arrête de croire que tu peux négliger tout ce qui ne vient pas de toi!!

- C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas. J'avais bien pensé à un truc mais après je vois pas trop.

- A quoi tu as pensé ?

- Il faut que j'arrête de draguer toutes les filles pour me concentrer sur Lily.

- c'est déjà un bon point que tu ais remarqué cela. Maintenant, je ne peux que te conseiller d'essayer d'améliorer ton attitude parfois un peu trop... vaniteuse. Tu pourrais aussi montrer un peu plus d'intérêt pour les autres, surtout les plus jeunes, en les aidant à faire leur devoir par exemple. Et puis...

- Et puis quoi ?

- Tu pourrais éviter les conflits avec Rogue...

- Quoi? Jamais, Lunard! Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible! Chaque fois qu'on se voit, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'engueuler! Et lui aussi, il me cherche.

- Justement, essaye de limiter ces accrochages! Fais des efforts pour te contrôler! Montre à Lily que tu vaux bien mieux que ça, bien mieux que Rogue!

Remus savait qu'il avait visé la où ça faisait mal. James était, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, un peu jaloux de la relation que Severus et Lily avait entretenu depuis la première année. Et il était sûr que ce qu'il avait dit ne pourrait que faire réfléchir James.

- OK, vas-y, dis-moi exactement ce que je dois faire. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux.

- Tu pourrais commencer par ne pas faire ta blague serpentards tout à l'heure, pour le repas de fin d'année

- Quoi ? Mais on l'a super bien préparé avec Patmol ! Et puis, si on ne fait plus de blagues, on ne sera plus les maraudeurs!

- Cornedrue! Je ne t'ai pas dit pas d'arrêter les blagues mais seulement celle-là. Il n'y a que vous deux que ça fait rire.

- Mais c'était une super idée...

James regardait maintenant Remus avec un air qui faisait tellement pitié que le loup-garou n'eut pas le coeur d'insister.

- Si il y a problème, ce ne sera pas de ma faute ! Ce n'est pas cette année encore que Cornedrue le sage va faire son apparition.

James n'entendit pas ces dernières paroles, déjà parti rejoindre Sirius pour finaliser leur plan diabolique et génial.

OOoOoOoOo

- C'est bon Lunard?

- J'ai détourné l'attention de tous les préfets, c'est bon. Et Queudver est en place.

- Prêt Patmol ?

- Ouais. Et toi Cornedrue !

- Toujours !

- Alors, tu peux y aller !

La Grande Salle était calme malgré que le fait que tout le monde soit arrivé pour le banquet de fin d'année. Mais c'était sans compté sur les maraudeurs. Queudver avait pris sa forme animagus et sauta sur la table des serpentards, prenant les élèves par surprise. Déjà, les filles commençaient à pousser des hurlements. Mais ce n'était pas terminé. Tous les hiboux de l'école pénétrèrent par leur entrée, précédés par James sur son balai. Lorsque les volatiles aperçurent le rat, ils se dirigèrent vers lui tous d'un seul mouvement, au plus grand malheur des serpentards qui étaient stupéfaits par ce spectacle et furent rapidement recouverts de plumes. Pour compléter la scène, Sirius avait déposé tout prêt de Rogue un peu de viande fraîche, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer une dizaine de hiboux vers le serpentard.

Sirius et James, hilares, contemplaient la scène depuis la table de Gryffondor qu'ils avaient rejoints. C'est à ce moment qu'un éclair roux s'arrêta devant eux.

- Par Merlin, quel âge avez-vous?

- Le même que toi, il me semble puisque nous sommes dans la même classe, répondit James puisque Sirius était pris d'un fou rire à la vue de son frère qui tentait de se détacher d'une chouette qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

- Franchement, je ne comprends pas comment ça peut vous faire rire!

- Je crois que tu es la seule Lily, regarde autour de toi, ça fait rire tout le monde, enfin à part les serpentards et les professeurs... C'est vrai, après tout notre plan était génial tu peux l'avouer...

- JAMES POTTER ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot, un prétentieux. Arrête de passer ta stupide main dans tes stupides cheveux, arrête de croire que tout le monde est à tes pieds et bave devant chacune de tes paroles. Tu n'es pas un héros, et tu n'en sera jamais un... Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! !

- Comme quoi ?

- Arrête de prendre ce regard faussement amoureux ! Arrête de faire semblant d'être amoureux de moi ! Arrête cette comédie, ça ne me fait pas rire ! Arrête de te moquer de moi... J'en ai assez !

La voix de Lily avait diminuée durant cette tirade tandis que des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Elle s'enfuit en courant, de la salle sous les yeux de James, figé de stupeur.

- Lily...

Il se retourna vers Remus.

- Je t'avais prévenu, alors ne me regarde pas comme ça !

- Est-ce que tu as établi un plan, ou un quelque chose d'autre ? Il faut vraiment que je change !

Les deux autres maraudeurs s'échangèrent un regard complice. Ça y est ! James avait eu un déclic !

- Alors les copains, ça a bien marché ? dit Queudver en arrivant enfin.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

- Tu es sûr qu'ils seront d'accord ? Je peux aller à l'hôtel, j'ai suffisamment d'argent.

- Ne soit pas stupide Patmol, mes parents ont être ravi que tu viennes à la maison : il t'adorent ! Et puis, si ils refusent, je pars avec toi. Mais avec la tête que tu as, je ne doute pas de leur décision.

En effet, Sirius venait d'être renié par sa famille alors qu'il venait d'avoir juste seize ans. Mais auparavant, son père lui avait infligé de cuisantes blessures, histoire de lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de trahir l'honneur des Black. Le jeune homme était donc arrivé, mal au point, avec ses bagages, au rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé pour sortir en ville avec James. Lorsque son ami l'avait aperçu, il avait tout de suite compris que la situation était grave et avait proposé de l'emmener se faire soigner chez lui, ainsi que de l'héberger.

- Allez viens, on rentre. Tant pis pour notre soirée.

- Ouais, adieu les jolies filles. De toute façon je ne suis pas vraiment en état de draguer.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit de draguer, ordre de Lunard !

- Alors, tu es vraiment décidé à suivre les règles qu'il t'a donné ?

- Bien sûr. Après tout, il y a au bout une super récompense.

- Ahhh ! Toi et ton Evans !

- Erreur : Lily n'appartient à personne, surtout pas à moi ! Ce n'est pas un objet, mais une personne !

- Je vois que tu apprends bien tes cours !

- Non, c'est plutôt Lunard qui est un bon prof !

Les deux amis arrivèrent finalement à la maison des Potter, où les parents de James ne se firent pas prier pour accueillir Sirius étant donné son mauvais état et puisqu'ils le considéraient presque déjà comme un deuxième fils. Pendant deux semaines, il fut donc chouchouté par toute la famille. Une fois rétabli, Sirius insista pour s'installer une tente dans le jardin des Potter, sous prétexte de vouloir regagner un peu de liberté mais c'était aussi pour garder un peu d'intimité puisqu'il n'osait pas emmener des filles dans sa chambre lorsque les parents de James étaient dans la maison.

A la fin du mois de juillet, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter organisèrent leur traditionnelle soirée «maraudesque» qui était l'occasion d'enfin se réunir tous ensemble et en même temps. Comme par hasard cette soirée tombait toujours le soir de la pleine lune. Seuls les parents de Remus avaient remarqué ce phénomène mais ils ne disaient rien puisque leur fils semblait aller de mieux en mieux après ses transformations. De plus, le début de la soirée était souvent utilisé pour commencer à mettre au point quelques blagues pour la rentrée et les premières semaines de cours. Cependant lorsque les quatre garçons se réunirent ce mois-ci, ils virent très bien qu'il n'y avait pas matière à plaisanter. Sirius avait en effet décider d'enfin dévoiler pourquoi il logeait maintenant chez James. Les deux amis avaient préféré attendre le retour de Peter, qui était en vacances au Canada avec ses parents, quitte à mentir un peu à Remus. Sirius raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé le jour où James l'avait récupéré, puis se tut. Un silence pesant se fit alors sentir, seulement troublé par les quelques animaux de la forêt où ils avaient choisi de camper.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? Je veux dire que tu n'as pas d'argent pour acheter tes fournitures, et puis tu n'es pas encore majeur, tu dois encore être la responsabilité de tes parents, débita finalement Peter, rompant la quiétude qui s'était installer

- Réfléchis Queudver, on ne va pas laisser sans argent, mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils étaient d'accord pour payer les affaires de Sirius, et puis il ne lui reste plus qu'un an avant d'être majeur. Quant à ses parents, ils l'ont toujours ignoré alors ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils vont se montrer responsable de lui et de toute façon, ils l'ont renié, ce qui signifie que pour eux il ne fait plus parti de leur famille, répliqua instantanément James

- Merci Cornedrue mais tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus de famille que je ne peux plus répondre aux questions. Ce n'est pas ma famille qui m'a donné mon cerveau, étonnament développé. Je me demande même parfois si ils ne se seraient pas tromper d'enfant à la maternité !

Cette réplique fit rire tout le monde et contribua à réchauffer l'ambiance, et ils discutèrent ensuite pendant un moment. La nuit tomba et Remus s'éloigna lorsqu'il sentit que la transformation était imminente. Les trois autres en profitèrent pour prendre leur forme Animagus et rejoignirent le loup-garou pour une longue ballade dans la forêt qui dura toute la nuit. A l'aube, ils rentrèrent au campement et s'endormirent rapidement , épuisés par leur escapade.

- Allez viens Cornedrue, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'interesses plus aux filles que tu dois rester cloîtrer chez toi. De toute façon, je te l'ai dit, c'est juste une soirée entre nous deux.

- Et tu sais comment ces soirées « entre nous deux » finissent à chaque fois !

- Eh bien, allons voir un match de quidditch, là on sera sûr de ne pas faire de jolies rencontres.

James haussa les sourcils, pas vraiment convaincu par son ami.

- On sera tellement absorbé par le match que je suis absolument certain que tu ne te rendrais pas compte si ton... si Lily était assise à côté de toi, reprit Sirius

- Ca c'est impossible !

- OK mec, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré, mais tu as compris le sens de mon idée.

- D'accord, on va voir un match mais essayons tout de même de ne pas nous faire remarquer, les temps sont dangereux, dit James après un soupir.

Les deux amis passèrent donc une agréable soirée dans un stade de quidditch, en hurlant sur les joueurs qu'ils n'aimaient pas ou qu'ils jugeaiant nuls. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de répondre aux oeillades que lui lançaient certaines jeunes femmes parfois plus âgées que lui. Par contre James, lui, resta totalement impassible malgré le fait qu'une jeune fille semblait vouloir réellement se faire remarquer par lui. Sirius était estomaqué par la résistance de James à tous ces charmants appels et à la sortie du stade, il entama une discussion

- Faudrait que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour ne pas t'être aperçu qu'il y avait autour de toi une dizaine de belles demoiselles qui bavaient à l'idée que tu ne leur adresses ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

- Ce n'est pas Lily.

- Ca je l'avait remarqué. Lily Evans n'est pas vraiment une fan assidue de quidditch. Mais tu ne vas me faire croire que tu vas pouvoir résister à tes... «besoins d'homme» parce que tu sais que tu sais très bien que tu vas mettre un temps fou pour la conquérir.

- Tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable ? répondit furieusement James.

- Calme-toi mon pote, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mai bon, ce que Lily ignore ne peut pas lui faire du mal.

- Oui mais moi maintenant j'aurais l'impression de la trahir.

- C'est toi qui vois.

- Je suis même pas sûr que ça marche... souffla James après un moment de silence. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle remarque tous les sacrifices que je fais pour elle. Si ça trouve, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle recherche.

- A moins d'entrer dans sa tête, je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches ce qu'elle désire, quoique... dit Sirius en s'arrêtant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On pourrait peut-être soutirer des informations de son entourage...

- Mais tu sais très bien qu'elle est née-moldue.

- Non, je ne parlais pas de ça mais plutôt des filles de notre année. On la voit souvent avec une petite brune de Serdaigle... Eléanore je crois, quand elle n'est pas avec _l'autre_. Je pourrais tenter de la séduire pour la faire parler. Il me semble qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à mon charme légendaire l'année dernière, et en plus elle n'est pas moche.

- Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, quand on peut relier le plaisir à l'utile, il ne faut pas s'en priver. On doit se serrer les coudes entre maraudeurs. Et puis je serais ravi de participer à «Objectif Lily».

- C'est quoi «Objectif Lily» ? demanda James, d'un air suspicieux.

- C'est Lunard qui a baptisé cela comme ça, ton projet de conquérir Evans.

- Ouais... Allez on rentre, je suis crevé...

- C'est sûr que c'est fatiguant de résister à des belles minettes...

- La ferme Patmol.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre 3**

Comme il l'avait promis à James, Sirius réussit à obtenir l'adresse de Eléanore Whiterby grâce à ses nombreux contacts. Il se lança alors dans une longue correspondance par hiboux avec elle, car la jeune fille restait méfiante, de part sa réputation de Don Juan. Lui qui croyait que cela allait être du gâteau s'était trompé lourdement ! La jeune fille résistait bien, ce qui commençait tout de même à agacer et en même temps intriguer le garçon, qui n'était pas habitué à cela. Pourtant, il orienta astucieusement ses lettres vers les études, quelque chose qui intéresse les Serdaigles. Au bout de deux semaines, il finit par pouvoir parler de ses goûts, de ses amis... autre chose que les cours, quoi! Elle lui donna enfin les renseignements qui l'intéresser : ceux sur Lily, qu'il se dépêcha de transmettre à James :

- Devine qui est le plus génial et le plus beau gosse que cette Terre est connue, hurla Sirius, entrant dans la chambre de James avant de s'apercevoir que Remus était lui aussi présent. Oh, désolé les mecs, je savais pas que tu avais une "leçon", Cornedrue. Je vais repasser, je voudrais pas déranger.

- Non, reste Patmol ! On allait faire une pause, répondit James. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Eléanore...

- Et... ?

- Elle m'a donné une information très intéressante par mégarde. Enfin intéressante pour toi !

- Patmol !

- Quoi ?

- Tu le fait exprès ou quoi ? Tu vas me dire enfin ce pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

Sirius prenait en effet un malin plaisir à torturer son ami qui semblait s'énerver de plus en plus.

- Qu'as-tu prévu demain après-midi ?

- Quel est le rapport avec cette histoire de lettre ? demanda James, irrité.

- Parce qu'une certaine personne a prévu d'aller acheter ses affaires pour l'année scolaire avec ma chère correspondante et d'autres fille, je crois...

- Quoi ?!

- Tu commence à vieillir toi... Je viens de te dire que Lily et de jolies jeunes fille seraient présentes demain sur le Chemin de Traverse.

- J'avais compris, merci...

- Alors, ça t'intéresse ?

- De toute façon, il fallait qu'on y aille, donc je penses que demain sera une belle journée...

- Cornedrue, je ne croies pas que ce soit une très bonne idée... intervient pour la première fois Remus.

- Et pourquoi cela, Lunard ? répondit brusquement James.

- Je ne penses pas que tu sois vraiment près à l'affronter. Il vaudrait mieux attendre la rentrée.

- Mais pourtant tu as dit que je me débrouillais bien...

- Je t'ai prévenu dès le début, ce n'est pas en deux mois que tu peux changer radicalement Cornedrue. D'ailleurs tu ne peux pas changer radicalement... Ce que je t'ai expliqué, c'est seulement comment te comporter avec un plus... d'humilité et c'est vrai que tu y arrive. Mais nous n'étions que tout les deux ou alors avec Patmol. Comment penses-tu réagir avec une bande de filles te regardant avec des yeux de merlans frits et une seule avec un regard de haine ?

- Là, j'avoue que je sèche, Lunard. Mais tu ne penses pas que le meilleur moyen de vérifier serait d'y aller pour voir ce qui va se passer ?

- OK, on y va si tu veux mais je tiens à être présent pour limiter la casse si nécessaire car je préfère te le dire tout de suite : les retrouvailles avec Lily ne seront pas chaleureuses, loin de là, alors ne te fais pas trop d'illusions...

- T'inquiète Lunard, je serais aussi là pour le surveiller, dit Sirius qui s'était fait juste qu'alors plus discret.

- C'est bien cela qui m'inquiète... marmonna Remus.

Le lendemain, les trois garçons se retrouvèrent donc devant chez James, pour aller ensemble à Londres afin d'acheter leurs livres et autres objets indispensables à leur année scolaire. Peter ne pouvait pas venir car il était tombé malade et sa mère refusait qu'il sorte. James était surexcité et ne tenait plus en place à l'idée d'une rencontre avec Lily puisque cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, autant dire une éternité. Cette attitude semblait exaspéré quelque peu Remus qui sentait que cette sortie n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Sur le chemin, il tenta tout de même de briefer James sur le comportement à adopter quand il se trouverait en face de la jeune fille, en pure perte, car l'autre était bien trop énervé pour écouter ses conseils. Le Magicobus les emmena devant le Chaudron Baveur et les garçons se dirigèrent directement vers le Chemin de Traverse en prenant à peine le temps de saluer le barman accoudé à son comptoir.

Une foule compacte s'était massée sur le Chemin de Traverse, surtout composée de parents et d'enfants qui, comme eux, faisaient leurs achats en vue de la rentrée. L'ambiance était joyeuse malgré la montée de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom qui s'accompagnait de plus en plus souvent d'évènements sinistres. Mais pour l'instant, nos trois jeunes hommes étaient occupés à essayer de repérer un groupe de filles de leur âge... Enfin, deux d'entre eux le faisaient pendant que le dernier tentait de les ralentir. Quand ils comprirent qu'ils ne les trouveraient pas au milieu de tous ces gens, ils décidèrent d'aller acheter les livres dont ils avaient besoin. Ensuite, ils se ravitaillèrent en ingrédients puisque tous les trois avec des notes plus que suffisantes pour poursuivre les potions. Après avoir tout acheté, ils firent une pause sur la terrasse de

- Fais attention Cornedrue, souffla Sirius. Souviens toi de ce que Lunard t'as dit.

- Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que Lunard me dit ?

- Depuis que je n'ai pas envie de me payer la honte sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quoique après réflexion, ça pourrait être drôle. Bon allons à la rencontre de ces magnifiques demoiselles, dit-il en prenant son air le plus assuré et le plus charmeur.

- Salut les filles, ça va ? Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué durant ces deux mois ? lança Sirius à voix haute.

Pendant ce temps, James commença à dévorer Lily des yeux. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs... et toujours aussi ravie de le revoir.

- Black, Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? lança-t-elle, furieuse.

- Comme toi, nous achetons nos affaires pour la rentrée. C'est nécessaire pour bien travailler, tu sais, répondit James avec un léger sourire

- Toi, tu connais le sens du mot « travailler » ? Laisse-moi rire, répliqua Lily avec un rire sarcastique.

- Eh bien figure-toi que oui, je sais ce que signifie le mot « travailler » et que cette année, je vais te le prouver , déclara calmement le jeune homme, décidé à ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que d'habitude avec Lily, ce qui la surpris.

Remus arriva à cet instant et comme il le pensait, Lily n'était pas vraiment heureuse de croiser James. Mais toutefois, il nota que son ami tentait de ne pas prendre son air séducteur qu'il adoptait à chaque fois qu'il voyait la rousse. L'arrivée de Remus permit à celle-ci de se détourner de James :

- Bonjour, Remus. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Tu es pâle, tu vas bien j'espère ?

- Oui, oui, je...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, j'ai bien essayé de le traîner sur une plage mais c'était mission impossible, le coupa James pour s'immiscer dans la conversation et venir en aide à son ami car la précédente pleine lune ne datait que d'il y a trois jours et le lycanthrope restait encore un peu faible.

- Quand je te le dirai Potter, tu pourra parler mais pour le moment c'est à Remus que je parle et non à toi!

- C'est bon, ça va j'ai compris, je dégage. Viens Patmol, on s'en va, dit-il en s'adressant à son ami qui à lui seul avait réussi l'exploit de captiver tout le groupe de jeune filles pendant que James parlait avec Lily.

- J'arrive... lança le jeune homme en faisant un clin d'oeil aux filles. A plus, Evans, on se revoit à la rentrée.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-elle.

- Je crois que je vais les suivre... dit ensuite timidement Remus.

- Non, attends Remus ! Je voudrai que tu me dises à quoi joue Potter ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il n'a pas pris son air arrogant de d'habitude, il ne m'a même pas demandé de sortir avec lui pour la énième fois... Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance encore ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, James est toujours égal à lui-même d'après ce que je saches... Mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille sinon je vais les perdre, répondit Remus, mal à l'aise. En revoir Lily.

Après avoir quittés les filles, Sirius et James se dirigèrent vers l'un de leurs endroits favoris : le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Ils savaient tous deux que Remus penserait immédiatement à les rejoindre ici.

- Lunard avait raison, c'est encore un échec...

- A ce point-là ?

- Je n'ai pas passé une seule fois la main dans les cheveux, je ne l'ai pas dragué. C'était juste une discussion entre camarades et pourtant, elle trouve encore le moyen de me jeter...

- Ne crois pas ça Cornedrue, répondit Remus qui arrivait derrière lui.

- Quoi ?

- Elle a remarqué quelque chose. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi tu avais eu une attitude bizarre.

- C'est vrai ? Alors, elle a fait attention à moi ? Cool... explosa James avec un sourire extatique.

- En fait, je crois que tu ne t'ai pas trop mal débrouillé... Mais ne prends pas trop la grosse tête, ça ruinerait tous nos efforts et de toute façon, elle est déjà assez grosse comme ça...

- Non, on va continué comme ça et Lily va enfin accepter de sortir avec moi. Je serais ainsi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre...

- Et si on rentrait dans cette magnifique boutique... déclara Sirius, faisant redescendre James de son nuage.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire, simplement le plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un lit ce que fait.

**Chapitre 4**

La maison des Potter est en ébullition car en effet, nous étions le 1er septembre et nos deux jeunes compères étaient ravis de revoir tous leurs amis et de retrouver leurs 'chers' Serpentards qui étaient de bons cobayes, un peu moins à l'idée de recommencer à étudier. Leurs bagages étaient déjà prêts et la famille s'apprêta donc à sortir. La mère de James fit quelques recommandations aux garçons qui ne l'écoutaient que d'une oreille distraite et elle-même savait que cela ne les empêcherait pas de faire des bêtises comme toutes les années. Remus les rejoint devant la gare car ses parents ne pouvaient pas l'accompagner puisqu'ils travaillaient. Les trois garçons ne purent s'empêcher de faire la course avec leur chariot jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾, sous le regard agaçé des gens qu'ils bousculaient et sans se soucier d'être discrets. Ils attendirent toutefois les parents de James avant de traverser.

Le quai était bondé mais on pouvait tout de même voir le Poudlard Express se dresser derrière la foule. De tous les côtés, des parents et leurs enfants se disaient adieu. James chercha une certaine personne des yeux, en vain. Il se concentra alors sur sa mère qui faisait ses ultimes recommandations avant de rejoindre son mari qui était en pleine discussion avec des amis qu'il avait aperçu.

Soudain, il vit une tache rousse, rapidement masqué par le mouvement des gens. Il se précipita dans sa direction, espérant vivement ne pas avoir eu une hallucination et abandonnant ses deux amis qui discutaient avaient des camarades de leur année ainsi que Peter qui les avaient rejoint. Tout d'un coup, il sentit son coeur s'emballer... Elle était là, c'était bien Lily avec sa famille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Avec elle se trouvait une femme qui était certainement car elle se ressemblait énormément : les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux. Elles étaient toutes en train de rire. « Merlin, ce qu'elle est belle quand elle rit ! » se dit James. A côté des deux femmes, se trouvait un homme qui les couvait d'un regard affectueux : ce devait être le père de Lily. Aux yeux de James, il paraissait plutôt sympathique, bien que sa grandeur le rendait impressionnant mais le Maraudeur ne se laissa pas avoir ; après tout, Hagrid était un demi géant et l'une des personnes les plus gentils qu'il ait rencontré. Derrière les trois personnes, James entraperçut une jeune fille blonde, un peu plus âgé que lui qui ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier d'être ici. D'après ce qu'il savait, c'était sûrement Pétunia, la soeur de Lily, bien qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Bien au contraire, la fille qui se tenait là était tout sauf attirante. James hésita quelques instants avant d'avoir l'audace d'aller au-devant de Lily.

« Lily, quelle joie de te revoir. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

- Dégage Potter, tu ne vas pas déjà me casser les pieds avant même d'avoir commencé les cours... lui répondit Lily, agaçé de voir le jeune homme surgir de nulle part alors qu'elle était avec sa famille.

- Lily, voyons, ce n'est pas une façon de parler. Ou est passer ta politesse ? la sermonna gentiment son père. Désolé, jeune homme, d'habitude, elle est moins agressive. Vous êtes... ?

- James Potter, monsieur Evans- il serra la main de l'homme qui était maintenant face à lui. Je suis un camarade de classe de Lily. Nous sommes dans la même maison, Gryffondor. Et je tiens à vous dire que Lily est de loin la meilleure élève, surtout en Potions, où elle nous bats tous à plates coutures. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'essayer de faire mieux.

La soeur de Lily poussa un soupir qui traduisait à la fois son ennui et son dégoût tandis que Lily regardait suspicieusement James, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

- Tu ne nous l'avait pas dit ma chérie, lui dit tendrement sa mère

- C'est certainement par modestie... indiqua James. Pourtant, elle aurait de quoi ce se vanter, car elle ne se contenta pas d'être intelligente. C'est aussi une des plus jolies filles de l'école. »

Cette fois-ci, Lily se mit à rougir et lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle possédait à son camarade en se demandant pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas d'exagérer tout ce qu'il disait.

« Bon, il faut que j'y aille, mes parents doivent me chercher. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur et madame Evans.»

Il serra une fois encore la main du père de Lily et fit même un baisemain à sa mère. Il ne fit qu'une simple et légère révérence à l'égard de Pétunia accompagné d'un «mademoiselle» mais il n'eut aucune réponse, à peine un regard dédaigneux, ce qui ne le surprit guère d'après ce qu'il avait entendu à propos d'elle. Il s'adresse ensuite à sa camarade avant de partir :

« A plus tard Lily.

- C'est ça Potter, à plus tard» lui lança la jeune fille, entre les dents.

Le garçon s'éloigna alors lentement, mit sa cape d'invisibilité et se ré approcha pour entendre les commentaires après son passage, car il y en avait toujours, et il en avait le savait très bien. Pas manqué, les parents de Lily étaient comme les autres, même si ils étaient moldus.

« Ce garçon est charmant et très poli, tu ne nous en avais jamais parlé, Lily. Il t'a fait beaucoup de compliments. C'est ton petit ami ? s'enquérit la mère de Lily.

James commença à jubiler avant d'entendre un bruit qui ressemblait à celui de quelqu'un en train de s'étouffer.

- Potter ? Mon petit ami ? Jamais de la vie. Il fait parti des Maraudeurs, je vous en ai déjà parlé, ces garçons qui ne font que des blagues stupides. Non, il est bien trop arrogant et immature pour que je puisse ne serait-ce que m'y intéresser. -

Il a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier en tout cas...

- Papa, tu ne vas t'y mettre aussi... Ce n'est qu'une idée stupide : James s'est mis en tête de me séduire, simplement pour me rendre encore plus ridicule après.

- Tu peux tout de même admettre qu'il est joli garçon, non ? commenta sa mère d'un ton détaché.

- Oui, ce n'est pas me garçon le plus moche de l'école» concéda Lily.

James choisit de partir à ce moment-là car sinon il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps sans exprimer toute l'émotion qu'il ressentait. Presque indépendamment de lui, un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. D'abord, il avait noté qu'elle l'avait appelé 'James', et non pas 'Potter' comme elle le faisait habituellement et puis elle avait qu'il n'était pas le plus moche. Bon d'accord, elle n'avait pas dit explicitement qu'elle le trouvait beau et attirant, mais pour lui, c'était tout comme. Ça y est il recommençais à raisonner comme fille mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il ne put se déparer de son sourire, alors qu'il disait en revoir à ses parents et lorsqu'il arriva devant ses amis, les trois le regardèrent bizarrement. Ils montèrent tous trois dans le train et prirent un compartiment en prenant le soin de faire sortir ses deux occupants, des troisièmes années. Après tout, ils étaient les Maraudeurs et avaient donc droit à leur compartiment perso. Alors que le train avait démarré depuis plus de dix minutes, James restait silencieux, se repassant en boucle dans sa tête les paroles de Lily, sans cesser de sourire bêtement.

« Ça va Cornedrue ? On dirait que tu viens de prendre une potion d'allégresse demanda finalement Sirius.

- La vie est parfaite.

- Allo ? Ici, la Terre nous vous demandons d'atterrir. Allez Potter, descends de ton balai et reviens parmi nous, dit Sirius en secouant son ami par les épaules, un peu agaçé de le voir ainsi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ?

- Il y a que tu semblait en transe jusqu'a il y a peine trente secondes. Et ça faisait peur, répondit sérieusement Remus, revenu après fait un petit au compartiment des préfets pour prendre ses instructions.

- J'ai vu Lily sur le quai...

- Et... ?

- Et elle a dit qu'elle me trouvait beau.

- QUOI ?! firent les trois autres en même temps.

- Enfin... Elle a dit à sa mère que je n'étais pas le garçon le plus moche de l'école. Mais il faut savoir lire entre les lignes.

- Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi elle a dit ça à sa mère, l'interrogea Remus, méfiant.

- C'est simple. J'avais crû voir Lily de loin alors je me suis approché. C'était bien elle, donc je suis allé lui parler mais il y avait ses parents et j'ai dû me présenter à eux et...

- Ne me dis pas que tu as parlé à ses parents, le coupa brutalement Remus.

- Eh bien... Si, pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré.

- Quoi ?

- Je crois qu'elle va te détester encore plus.

- Mais pourtant, j'ai trop assuré avec ses parents. J'ai été poli et j'ai fait plein de compliments sur elle, je leur ai dit qu'elle était belle et intelligente, et tout... Je pense qu'ils vont m'adorer, mes futurs beaux-parents.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, mon cher Cornedrue. Je viens de voir Lily, et je crois qu'elle ne semble pas partager tes plans pour l'avenir, répondit Remus.

- Je sais, je sais, il va me falloir beaucoup de temps et de patience. Tu me l'as répété cents fois cet été, si ce n'est plus. Mais c'est quand même bien d'avoir ses parents dans la poche. Ça fait un obstacle de moins sur ma route qui me mène à Lily.

- Bien sûr, mais avant d'avoir le consentement des parents de Lily, il faudrait peut-être que tu es le sien, non ? Et bon, pour l'instant, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir te le donner.

- Ouais, mais je vais tellement assuré cette année qu'elle sera obligée de me céder... Remus le regarda d'un air sceptique.

- Si tu l'aimes... commença-t-il.

- Bien sûr que je l'aime ! le coupa James.

- Laisse-moi finir. Si tu l'aimes vraiment alors tu n'as pas le droit de la forcer à faire quelque chose, à moins d'être égoïste et de vouloir privilégier ton bonheur par rapport au sien.

- Mon frère, tu sais que je te soutiens à 100 mais cette fois-ci, je crois que c'est Lunard qui a raison, intervient Sirius.

- Ouaip ! Je suis d'accord ! » fit Queudver.

James les regarda tous les trois avec un air inhabituellement grave avant de se renfoncer dans son siège sans rien ajouté. Il bouda pendant un moment mais sa bonne humeur finit par revenir, face à ses amis qui finalisaient leur plan pour animer la Répartition ainsi que la première semaine de cours.

Merci pour les reviews et désolé pour l'attente. J'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration, combinée avec la préparation de la rentrée.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

L'arrivée à Poudlard se passa dans un relatif calme, puisque même si James ressentait encore une euphorie quand il pensait à ce que Lily avait dit sur lui plus tôt à son sujet, ses amis avaient réussi à calmer quelque peu ses ardeurs. Ils montèrent tous quatre dans une diligence et pénétraient dans le parc du château. James ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les filles qui tournaient la tête à son passage ou rougissaient lorsqu'il entra dans le hall mais cela ne lui faisait rien car il n'y en avait qu'une dans son cœur et dans son esprit. Derrière lui, Sirius s'occupait donc de séduire ces pauvres filles en leur lançant clins d'œil et sourires ravageurs. Enfin, Remus et Peter arrivaient à leur suite, en retrait et surtout beaucoup plus discrètement. Leur entrée dans la Grande Salle fut toutefois fracassante comme à leur habitude, Sirius ayant faire apparaître un tapis rouge qui devançait leurs pas et disparaissait derrière eux, de sorte qu'ils soient les seuls à en profiter. Tout le monde les regarda donc : les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles avec une once d'envie, les Serpentards avec mépris et les Gryffondors avec fierté. Même Dumbledore observait le spectacle avec un certain amusement et ne chercha même pas d'intervenir.

Mais à la table de Gryffondor se trouvait une personne tout aussi hostile que les Serpentards à ce comportement : Lily Evans. De part son statut de préfète, elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil ce désordre qu'ils provoquaient. De plus depuis la formation des Maraudeurs, elle s'était fait remarquer comme leur farouche opposante. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Remus Lupin, l'autre préfet de Gryffondor et qui était un garçon sage, poli, studieux, exemplaire, pouvait continuer à fréquenter ces garçons vaniteux, seulement soucieux de leur petite personne : James Potter et Sirius Black. Pour compléter le quatuor, il y avait aussi Peter Pettigrow. Sa présence était aussi pour elle un mystère car il était quelqu'un d'insignifiant, et un élève plutôt médiocre, comparé aux trois autres qui, elle devait l'admettre, se distinguaient honorablement par leurs études. Les Maraudeurs et leur comportement étaient en fait une totale énigme mais elle désirait plus que tout mettre une grande distance entre elle et eux, mis à part peut-être avec Remus dont elle appréciait grandement la compagnie.

L'attitude de James l'agaçait plus que tout. En effet, depuis leur deuxième année, il avait décidé de la harceler en lui demandant de sortir avec lui. La première fois, elle en fut surprise car James était déjà assez populaire alors qu'elle ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de réellement important. Ce monde qu'elle découvrait la fascinait toujours un peu plus, bien qu'il l'éloigne de sa famille. Elle refusa donc la proposition de James , se considérant comme un peu trop jeune pour avoir un petit ami et en plus elle ne le connaissait pas assez bien. Mais James n'avait pas lâché l'affaire et était revenu à la charge, ce qui commençait à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Severus Rogue, qui était son meilleur ami et son confident, lui avait aussi conseillé de ne pas accepter cette offre qu'il jugeait douteuse car en bon Serpentard, il haïssait les Maraudeurs.

En pensant à Severus, Lily ressentit un pincement au cœur car depuis leur altercation en juin, elle ne lui avait plus reparlé et l'avait évité pendant toutes les vacances, ce qui ne fut pas très difficile malgré le fait que la ville soit petite, car Severus évitait soigneusement les lieux moldus. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu lui lancer cette insulte ignoble alors qu'il se disait son ami. Elle avait pourtant bien vu qu'il fréquentait de plus en plus les garçons de sa maison, qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment d'ailleurs. Elle avait espéré que ce n'était que dans l'optique de ne pas subir les foudres des plus âgés. Mais c'était peine perdue : il avait les mêmes idées de l'importance de la pureté du sang, de l'infériorité des moldus…

James la tira de ses pensées en s'asseyant à quelques mètres seulement d'elle et lui lançant un large sourire auquel elle répondit avec un froncement de sourcil. Il mijotait quelque chose, elle le sentait. Tout d'abord, sur le Chemin de Traverse, il ne lui avait pas fait sa traditionnelle demande, ce qui l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé. Ensuite ce matin à la gare, il avait fait son éloge devant ses parents… C'était très bizarre et elle savait qu'il faudrait certainement redoubler de méfiance. Elle jeta un regard dans sa direction pour voir que son attention était absorbée par une discussion avec Sirius et elle se détourna pour faire de même avec ses amies. Elle ne vit donc pas le léger sourire qui flotta sur les lèvres de James Potter qui, vigilant, s'était aperçu de ce furtif coup d'œil. Elle ne vit pas non plus la grimace que fit Severus qui observait la scène depuis le début.

La Répartition se passa bien dans les règles et une dizaine de nouveaux élèves vinrent gonfler les rangs de Gryffondors. A la fin du repas, Lily s'apprêta à quitter sa table pour venir encadrer les nouveaux préfets de cinquième année qui devaient guider les premières années quand elle sentit qu'on lui saisit le bras. Elle se retourna donc et vit que c'était Severus.

- Il faut qu'on parle, murmura-t-il avec un air grave. Maintenant !

- Je ne peux pas Sev'… Il faut que j'aille aider…

- LACHE-LA ! Tout de suite ! L'interrompit James en se précipitant dans leur direction.

- Potter, on ne t'a pas sonné donc dégage ! Fit Severus d'un ton cinglant.

- Désolé Servilus mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de t'obéir.

- Potter, je ne t'ai rien demandé alors s'il te plaît, vas-t-en, lui souffla Lily d'un ton hargneux.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation où James fixa Lily dans les yeux, il partit, se retournant de nombreuses fois avant quitter la Grande Salle.

Severus entraîna alors Lily à sa suite vers un couloir vide avant de se placer face à elle. Elle l'avait laissé faire, sachant pertinemment qu'ils devraient un jour ou l'autre avoir cette discussion. Severus regarda autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait personne avant de recommencer à parler :

- Je suis désolé… pour ce que j'ai dit avant les vacances… Je ne le pensai pas mais Potter m'a énervé et c'est parti tout seul…

- Le problème, Sev', c'est que si, tu le penses. Sinon, tu ne traînerais pas avec ces garçons de Serpentards. Tout le monde sait qu'ils vont devenir Mangemorts après les ASPICS. Eux même l'affichent avec fierté. Tu ne peux pas l'ignoré et faire semblant d'être d'accord avec, ce serait trop insupportable. Non, je sais que tu le penses vraiment. Ne cherches pas à le nier, s'il te plaît.

- Je… balbutia Severus avant de se reprendre. Mais je ne le pensais pas pour toi. Toi tu ne peux pas être une… tu n'es pas comme eux… Tu es trop belle, trop intelligente, trop parfaite pour en faire parti… Je te protégerai, si tu veux.

- Arrête Severus ! Je ne veux pas de ton aide, je n'en ai pas besoin. Parce que je te signale que ma famille fait partie des moldus. Ca veut dire que tu détestes ma famille…

- Ta sœur n'en vaut pas la peine, elle nous hait… Mais je peux aussi protéger ta famille si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Lily commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est fini Severus… Je préfère qu'on ne se revoie plus…

- Mais…

- En revoir.

Elle partit sans lui jeter un dernier regard car elle savait qu'elle craquerait, il était tout de même son ami d'enfance. Elle l'imaginait figé encore dans le couloir, ne pouvant réagir.

Elle se mit à courir vers son dortoir, espérant pouvoir oublier cette scène, ce qui fut vain. Elle s'arrêta devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame et prononça le mot de passe qu'on lui avait donné dans le train. Les Maraudeurs étaient dans la Salle Commune, comme beaucoup de monde d'ailleurs. Sachant qu'elle ne devait pas avoir belle allure avec ses yeux rougis et les cheveux emmêlés, elle se hâta de traverser la salle. Mais c'était sans compter sur James :

- Ca va Lily ? Tu fais une drôle de tête…

- Fous-moi la paix Potter… furent les seuls mots qu'elle arriva à prononcer et elle monta rapidement les escaliers du dortoir.

Après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute si elle avait décidé de ne plus parler avec Severus. Si cet idiot n'avait pas choisit d'embêter son ami devant elle, elle n'aurait jamais eu à prendre sa défense et il n'aurait rien dit. Les choses seraient restées comme avant. Non, il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison, si ce n'était pas ça, ça aurait certainement été autre chose. Malgré qu'il fût assez tôt, elle se mit au lit car cette journée l'avait épuisée.

* * *

Reviews s'il vous plaît...


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre 6**

Je devais avoir une tête affreuse quand je me suis réveillée ce matin. Je n'avais fait que ressasser ma conversation de la veille avec Severus avant de finalement m'endormir. Lorsque le réveil magique que j'avais programmé sonna, je me levai avec peu d'enthousiasme, ce qui était déjà contraire à mes habitudes. Les filles ne me dirent rien, sachant pertinemment de quoi il en retournait. Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment vu d'un très bon œil mon amitié avec Severus, et avaient même fait courir la rumeur selon laquelle nous sortions ensembles. Tout ça parce que c'était un Serpentard… Je détestai cette stupide rivalité entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, bien que je n'apprécie guère ces derniers, ce qui était réciproque. Mais un jour, sans que je sache pourquoi, les rumeurs se sont arrêtées et les filles se sont contentées de m'ignorer, sauf évidemment lorsqu'elles avaient besoin de mes services de préfète ou parfois pour un devoir. Et puis maintenant, ça allait mieux, surtout parce que je m'étais éloignée de Severus.

Je mis rapidement mon uniforme, fit un tour dans la salle de bain avant de sortir du dortoir. La salle commune était pleine de premières années qui devaient s'attendre les uns les autres avant d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Dire que nous avons à leur place il y a quelques années, si innocents… Cette époque me semble être lointaine. Je me dirigeai alors vers la Grande Salle pour m'installer à ma table, prenant toutefois la précaution de me mettre un peu à l'écart et dos à la table des Serpentards pour ne pas voir Severus car je n'en aurai pas eu le cœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Maraudeurs firent leur apparition et à ma grande surprise, Potter ne me dit rien. Il ne m'adressa même pas un de ses sourires ou clins d'œil qui vont à chaque fois tomber les filles. Ca y est, il devait avoir fini par arrêter sa petite comédie. Enfin, j'aurais un peu la paix. Je mangeai en silence, observant discrètement autour de moi. Sirius devait encore être en train de dire des bêtises car les trois autres étaient hilares et autour d'eux, les gens affichaient d'immenses sourires. Comme je les enviai: ils pouvaient être si inconscients de ce qui se passait au-dehors. Poudlard agissait comme un cocon qui protégeait les élèves du monde extérieur. Pourtant moi, je n'arrivai pas l'oublier, peut-être parce que ma famille était moldue et donc plus exposée que celle des autres.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall se dirigea vers une de mes camarades de chambre. En effet elle devait distribuer les emplois du temps des sixièmes années, en fonction des BUSE que l'on avait obtenu, et aussi des matières que l'on choisissait de poursuivre. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi l'année dernière sur ce que j'allais faire après avoir quitté Poudlard et j'hésitai encore entre devenir guérisseuse ou travailler dans les relations publiques avec les moldus, car cela me touchait de près. Par conséquent, je devais garder un certain nombre de matières mais je pus tout de même éliminer la divination, l'astronomie, l'arithmancie et à mon grand regret l'histoire de la magie. Je préférais me concentrer sur les matières qui seront déterminante et je conservais la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, par précaution, avec les temps qui courent. Je fis donc part de mes choix au professeur qui se contenta de m'adresser un hochement de tête. Les notes n'étaient pas un problème car je n'en avais eu aucune au-dessous d'Effort Exceptionnel. Selon mon emploi du temps, je commençais dans une heure, avec Potions donc je décidai de retourner dans mon dortoir, pour prendre ce dont j'avais besoin pour la journée. En sortant, je ne fis même pas attention aux Maraudeurs qui attendaient leur tour, excepté Sirius qui était déjà passé.

oOoOoOoOo

- Donc vous persistez à vouloir devenir Auror, Mr Potter.

- Oui, professeur. J'ai obtenu des notes qui sont largement suffisantes pour m'y préparer.

- Vous devez être conscient que ce métier ne sera pas sans danger, surtout avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Ce n'est pas un jeu, Mr Potter. Si vous voulez épater vos amis, montez sur un balai suffira.

James la regarda un moment. Les professeurs aussi devaient le considérer comme quelqu'un d'immature, prétentieux et qui est né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche. Il allait leur prouver le contraire .

- Professeur, je vous promets que c'est une décision à laquelle j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Et je sais que je veux être là pour voir Vous-Savez-Qui tomber.

- Je ne peux vous en dissuader, Mr Potter, tout comme pour votre ami, Mr Black. Mais pour l'instant, il vous reste deux années à passer à Poudlard, j'espère que vous donnerez le maximum.

- Bien sûr, professeur. En revoir.

James sortit du bureau. Il était le dernier des Maraudeurs à être passé et les autres devaient l'attendre dans la Salle Commune. Il s'y rendit alors.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé?

- Pareil que pour vous, je suppose. Elle m'a félicité pour mes excellents résultats de BUSE et j'ai confirmé les matières que je voulais prendre, les mêmes que toi, Patmol. Vous avez devant vous les deux futurs plus grands aurors de tous les temps.

- Et les «deux futurs plus grands aurors de tous les temps» devraient se dépêcher pour arriver à l'heure en cours. Ce serait une bonne résolution, dit Remus en rigolant.

- On a cours? Déjà?

- Oui, on a Potions. Tu sais que tu viens juste d'avoir ton emploi du temps, ça pourrait servir.

- Génial, je sens que l'année s'annonce bien, si elle commence par Potions, grogna Sirius en prenant son sac. Tu ne viens pas Queudver?

- Non, ma note n'était pas suffisantes. Je vous rejoins pour déjeuner.

- OK, à +. Remus, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- J'ai oublié un truc. Partez sans moi, on se retrouve au cachot.

- Eh bien, mon beau, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne va y aller que tous les deux, dit alors Sirius.

James et Sirius partirent alors, en direction des cachots, ne pouvant tout de même pas s'empêcher de se taquiner l'un l'autre.

oOoOoOoOo

- Alors, ton plan de conquête avance?

- Ouais, je crois même que ça marche très bien. Hier, Lily m'a même regardé!

- Quand?

- Pendant le repas, quand tu faisais l'éloge de ta dernière conquête. Je te jure qu'elle a tourné la tête vers nous.

- Impossible, je l'aurais remarqué. Tu n'as pas poussé de cris d'extase ou truc dans le genre…

- Je te jure que c'est vrai. Je crois que je la torture encore plus, maintenant que je n'essaye plus de la draguer. Tu te rends compte que depuis qu'on est arrivé à Poudlard, on ne s'est même pas encore engueuler.

- Tu veux plutôt dire qu'ELLE ne t'a pas engueulé. Et je crois que ce record va être brisé.

- Pourquoi?

- Evans, droit devant.

James, qui ne regardait pas en face de lui car il était absorbé par la discussion, tourna brusquement la tête et la vit qui attendait devant la porte de la salle de cours. Il se força à rester calme, repensant à tout ce que Remus lui avait dit pendant les vacances. Il s'approcha d'elle, remarquant qu'elle paraissait fatiguée.

- Salut Lily, tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

- Excellentes, Potter, jusqu'à un certain jour d'août, à Londres.

James ne se laissa pas démonter par l'hostilité non dissimulée de Lily. Remus lui avait dit qu'elle n'allait pas lui tomber dans les bras juste parce qu'il ne tentait plus de la séduire et en plus, elle avait mauvaise mine depuis qu'elle avait parlé avec son soi-disant meilleur ami.

- Alors comme ça tu continue les Potions?

- …

- En même temps, ce n'est pas étonnant avec le niveau que tu as. Et puis tout le monde sait que tu es la chouchoute de Slughorn.

- Potter, tu ne vois pas que je n'ai pas envie de te parler? Alors s'il te plaît, retourne avec Black.

James ne protesta pas et allait obéir, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien d'insister. Toutefois, il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand Rogue surgit de l'ombre.

- Potter, tu l'as entendu, elle ne veut pas te parler. Donc retourne avec ton cher petit copain.

- Je crois savoir qu'elle ne veut pas non plus te parler. Donc tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale. Retourne avec tes petits copains serpents…

Rogue se retourna vers Lily mais celle-ci maintenait les yeux fixés au sol pour ne pas avoir à regarder l'un des deux garçons. James, voyant que la situation l'ennuyait, repartit vers Sirius pour ne pas que cela empire. Quant à Severus, il fixa quelques instants son ancienne amie avant se reculer. D'autres élèves arrivèrent à cet instant avec parmi eux, Remus. Celui-ci, à la surprise de ses amis, se dirigea vers Lily et lui tendit un livre. Elle le prit, regarda quelque chose à l'intérieur avant de murmurer quelque chose à Remus, sousles regards dedeux personnes très attentives. Il répondit sur le même ton et elle se mit à sourire. Remus revint alors vers ses deux amis. James lui adressa un regard lourd de reproche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ce livre ?

- Oh, ça? C'est un bouquin moldu qu'elle m'avait prêté avant les vacances et que j'avais oublié de lui rendre.

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'elle te prêtait des trucs…

- Je ne pensais pas que cela t'intéresserais… A ma connaissance, tu n'aimes pas beaucoup lire. Serais-tu jaloux?

- Moi? Pas du tout.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, je vais quand même te dire que je te la laisse comme petite amie. Mais je voudrais la garder comme amie, c'est une fille bien.

- Je le sais très bien Lunard. Et je te fais confiance.

L'arrivée du professeur Slughorn ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et ils pénétrèrent tous dans la salle de Potions.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews, passées et futures…


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

**Chapitre 7**

Nous sommes jeudi et Remus passait son énième soirée à la bibliothèque. L'année scolaire était démarrée depuis à peine trois semaines et les devoirs commençaient déjà à s'accumuler. Remus Lupin, qui était un élève modèle et consciencieux, travaillait pour s'avancer, contrairement à ses trois amis qui se contentaient de régler les problèmes au jour le jour, et parfois ils copiaient sur lui, dans des cas extrêmes. Même si il trouvait agaçant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les aider car c'était ses amis, après tout.

Il ne vit donc pas la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque et lui adressait un signe de la main. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une légère tape amicale sur son épaule qu'il sortit de ses pensées avec un petit sursaut :

- Hé, salut Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu avais terminé tes devoirs…

- En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Je voulais te voir.

Remus lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

- L'autre jour, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens… reprit-elle un peu hésitante, tu m'as dit que si j'avais besoin de parler, tu serais là alors…

- Bien sûr ! De toute façon, ces bouquins ne m'ont pas aidé. Mais je ne pense pas que l'endroit soit tout à fait adapté. Viens, on va ailleurs !

Il referma ses livres et commença à les ranger. Mais Lily semblait hésiter :

- Je ne préfère pas aller dans la Salle Commune. Tu sais comment sont les gens…

Remus acquiesça et répondit :

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, je crois que je connais un bien meilleur endroit…

- Mais… Les autres ne vont pas s'inquiéter si tu disparais ? Dit encore Lily, un peu réticente.

- Oh non… James est à son entraînement et aux dernières nouvelles, Sirius et Peter étaient dans le dortoir en train de jouer aux échecs ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. De toute façon, je suis assez grand pour faire que je veux et puis, ce ne sont pas eux qui s'apercevraient de mon absence. Je suis censé être à la bibliothèque, lieu dont ils ont horreur… excepté pour des travaux non scolaires. Allez, fais-moi confiance ! En plus, on a de la chance : pour une fois, Sirius n'a pas de conquête en vue pour ce soir…

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire avant de finalement le suivre.

oOoOoOoOo

Remus l'emmena donc à travers les couloirs. Il paraissait bien connaître le chemin mais Lily, elle, était un peu perdue car ils arrivaient dans une partie du château qu'elle avait peu fréquentée. Soudain, au beau milieu d'un couloir, Remus s'arrêta et fit trois allers-retours sans dire un mot et sous les yeux d'une Lily particulièrement perplexe. Elle sursauta en voyant apparaître une porte.

- Viens, on rentre. Il n'y a pas de danger, ajouta-t-il en s'apercevant de l'air un peu réticent de Lily.

Il ouvrit la porte et, par galanterie, lui céda le passage. Elle s'avança donc et découvrit une salle d'une taille suffisante et agréablement aménagée. Il y avait plusieurs canapés et fauteuils tournés vers une immense cheminée où brûlait un feu, et un nombre impressionnant de livres étaient installés dans les bibliothèques adossées au mur. L'atmosphère était très chaleureuse. Lily était surprise car elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette pièce alors que cela faisait six ans qu'elle était à Poudlard. Ce château était vraiment plein de surprise. Elle se retourna vers son ami, avec un air clairement interrogatif. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire :

- Bienvenue dans la Salle sur Demande. James et Sirius l'ont découverte par hasard, il y a deux ans alors qu'ils essayaient d'échapper à Rusard. Cette salle a la particularité de s'adapter aux demandes de ceux qui veulent y pénétrer. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Lily resta muette, tellement elle n'en revenait pas.

- On va s'asseoir ? Reprit Remus, en lui indiquant la direction des canapés. Si tu veux on peut passer aux cuisines pour demander quelque chose à manger aux elfes. Ils acceptent toujours, au grand plaisir de Sirius.

Cette fois, Lily rit franchement.

- Non, ça ira. J'ai bien mangée tout à l'heure. Mais merci, Remus.

- Merci pour quoi ?

- Pour rien… et pour tout.

Ils prirent place en face l'un de l'autre, chacun sur un canapé qui bordait une petite table et laissèrent passer un moment de silence pendant lequel Remus fixait attentivement Lily, à un tel point qu'elle finit par détourner les yeux et rougir.

- J'ai besoin d'un ami, besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à qui confier ce que je ressens…

- Et les filles de ton dortoir ?

- Non, ce n'est pas la même chose. Elles ne pensent qu'à des trucs futiles. On est presque en guerre et la seule chose qui les inquiète, c'est de savoir qui est le gars du château qui embrassent le mieux ou des trucs dans le genre…

- Et qui est le vainqueur ? Demanda Remus avec un léger sourire.

- Devine…

- Sirius ?

- Gagné ! Sirius, le playboy de Poudlard et bourreau des cœurs…

- Pas du tien, visiblement…

- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment mon type…

- Et James ?

- Je n'ai absolument pas envie de parler de lui. Si on est venu juste pour ça, on peut partit tout de suite.

- Non ! Désolé… C'est juste que ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il nous bassine avec toi, que ça devient presque un réflexe.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup les apprécier. Je n'…

- … arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi. Je sais qu'ils font de temps en temps des trucs complètement stupides… Bon d'accord souvent, rectifia-t-il en voyant le haussement de sourcil de Lily. Mais tu ne les connais pas comme moi. Ce sont les seuls vrais amis que j'ai, avec toi, ce qui est une prouesse parce que je suis quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire.

- Mais tout de même, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as trouvé ça marrant quand les couteaux des Serpentards se sont transformés en petits serpents, la semaine dernière.

- J'avoue que les gars ne se sont pas trop foulés ce coup-ci…

- Ça aurait pu très mal tourner !

- Non, il n'y avait aucun risque. Sirius et James ont quand même préparé leur blague et ils avaient sélectionné une race de serpents parfaitement inoffensive pour l'homme. Et étant donné que c'était des versions miniatures, ils n'ont du presque rien sentir des morsures. Et puis, je t'ai bien vu sourire en regardant Severus qui se débattait avec un très coriace…

- Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis la rentrée...

Remus la regarda mais elle fixait le feu.

- Il te manque ?

- Terriblement, répondit Lily après quelques secondes de réflexion. C'est enfin c'était quelqu'un de bien. Je sais personne ne comprenais ce que je faisais avec lui. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi, on se comprenait tous les deux. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui que j'ai découvert la magie et il m'a guidé pendant les premières années. Il savait très bien écouté et je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance... jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était mon meilleur ami, c'est tout...

- Je ne te juge pas Lily, ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier. Même James s'est rendu compte que votre amitié n'était pas pour de faux, ce qui est un exploit. Je n'ai jamais eu une vraie conversation avec Rogue donc je ne préfère rien dire car je ne le connais pas.

- Il aurait fait un bon gryffondor…

- Je ne crois pas que son avis, ni celui de beaucoup de gens…

- C'est juste qu'il n'a pas une vie facile… Son père n'a jamais vraiment accepté que sa femme et son fils soient des sorciers…

- Son père est moldu ?

- Ouais, je sais que c'est bizarre d'apprendre ça. Je crois qu'il s'est tourné vers la magie noire parce que cela faisait sentir qu'il était puissant. Il n'a pas le charisme de Potter ou le charme de Black. Il est juste intelligent.

- Juste intelligent ? C'est déjà pas mal, comparé à Peter.

- Ça ne lui a jamais suffi. Avec la magie noire, il a l'impression de tout maîtriser…

- C'est lui qui te l'as dis ?

- Oui. Mais je suis sûre qu'il avait vécu dans une famille heureuse, il n'aurait pas agi de la même manière. Il a choisi la mauvaise voie.

- Tu lui as déjà dit tout ça ? Tu lui as dit qu'il allait finir mal ?

- Ouais, mais il s'est obstiné. Mais c'est fini. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui pardonner ce qu'il a dit, même si ça fait vraiment très mal ! Parlons d'autre chose, s'il te plait…

oOoOoOoOo

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils abordèrent de multiples sujets pendant plus d'une heure. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- On devrait peut-être y aller. C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu.

- Un Maraudeur qui se soucie de couvre-feu ? C'est nouveau, ça ! S'exclama Lily, malicieusement.

- C'est plutôt le préfet qui se soucie de l'heure.

Ils se levèrent d'un seul mouvement et se dirigèrent vers la porte mais Lily arrêta le geste de Remus qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

- Remus, j'aimerais bien que tout ce que l'on a dit reste entre nous.

- Mais bien sûr… Tu pensais que j'allais le répéter aux autres.

- Non… Enfin je ne sais pas. Je vais t'avouer que je ne sais pas vraiment à qui faire confiance en ce moment.

- Moi, tu peux me faire confiance.

- Ça prendra du temps…

- Je suis patient.

- Merci.

Elle le prit alors dans ses bras, mais comme elle était plus petite que lui, sa tête atteignait seulement son torse. Remus, mal à l'aise, répondit timidement à cette étreinte en passant ses bras autour de la jeune fille. Elle s'en dégagea au bout d'une minute.

- Je vous pourrais quand même dire à Sirius qu'il est le gars qui embrasse le mieux à Poudlard ?

- Tu peux lui dire, mais je crois qu'il le sait déjà, répondit alors Lily en riant.

- On y va ?

Ils sortirent de la salle et Remus guida Lily à travers le château, lui montrant ainsi le chemin. Ils parlèrent toutefois peu. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Salle Commune, ils virent que celle-ci était bondée mais pas de trace des Maraudeurs. Lily vit Remus les chercher du regard.

- Vas les rejoindre… Je vais me coucher.

- Bien… A demain Lily.

- Salut.

oOoOoOoOo

Il attendit qu'elle soit rentrée dans son dortoir pour monter dans le sien. Il reçut un oreiller en pleine tête alors qu'il venait juste d'entrer.

- Désolé Lunard, cria alors Peter qui s'abritait tant bien que mal derrière son lit pour se protéger de Sirius et James.

- Elle avait raison, de vrais gamins, murmura Remus en se dirigeant vers son propre lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonne encore Lunard ? Demanda Sirius qui s'apprêtait à faire un raid du côté du lit de James.

- Je me disais que vous aviez l'air tellement occupé que vous ne voudriez pas savoir comment s'est passé ma soirée…

Tout d'un coup, ils se stoppèrent et chacun se tourna vers Remus.

- Tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque ? Fit James, suspicieusement.

- Pas tout à fait. J'y étais au début, mais un bel imprévu m'a forcé à changer mes plans.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandèrent-ils tous trois, maintenant intrigué.

- Eh bien, figurez-vous que je viens de passer plus d'une heure en compagnie de la charmante miss Evans.

- QUOI ?

- Elle voulait qu'on parle, donc c'est ce que l'on a fait. Je l'ai emmené à la Salle sur Demande.

- Vous avez juste… parler ? Demanda alors James, inquiet.

- Oui, on a juste parler.

- De quoi ?

- Ça je ne pourrais pas te le dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je lui ai donné ma parole. Elle m'a dit des choses qu'elle n'a jamais dites à personne…

- Mais nous sommes tes amis.

- Je ne dirais rien, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Enfin si, Patmol, j'ai le droit de te dire que tu es le gars qui embrasse le mieux du château…

- Je sais, je suis une star…

- Cornedrue, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait. Je peux te promettre qu'on n'a pas parlé de toi.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, mais fais gaffe tout de même…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne vas pas me piquer ma copine, quand même ? dit-il avec un air boudeur.

- Ce n'est pas ta copine, Cornedrue, fit alors Sirius tandis qu'il avait reprit sa bataille avec Peter. Et Remus a raison, c'était un bel imprévu, dans tous les sens du terme…

James lui jeta son regard le plus noir. Remus ne dit rien, repensant à l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagé Lily et lui, et se contenta de prendre quelques affaires avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Mais de toute façon, ils n'étaient qu'amis et ça s'arrêtait là, non ?

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Je préfère vous dire maintenant qu'on ne verra pas beaucoup Peter, parce que j'ai un peu de mal avec ce personnage, bizarrement...

Merci pour les reviews.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage de cette fic. Je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire, excepté le plaisir d'être lu.

Chapitre 8

- Elle est plus passionnante que nous ou quoi ? Demanda Sirius à James alors qu'une fois de plus, Remus délaissait la compagnie de ses amis pour celle de Lily.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'ils ont plein trucs en commun, comme les bouquins, les trucs d'intello quoi… En plus, ils sont tous les deux préfets, donc il faut bien qu'ils soient amis pour pouvoir faire leur job au mieux. Et puis, je dois avouer qu'elle doit être plus jolie à regarder que nous…

- Arrête de lui chercher des excuses. J'espère au moins que tu es un peu jaloux de lui…

- Bien sûr, mais je fais confiance à Lunard. Et comme ça, vu que contrairement à Rogue, il nous aime bien, il peut dire des choses positives à notre sujet. Et donc peut-être qu'inconsciemment, elle va être influencée par ce qu'il dit et que qu'elle changera d'avis sur moi.

Sirius le regarda d'un air sceptique.

- Tu doutes de Lunard ? Reprit James.

- Non… Enfin, je ne sais pas. C'est un gars bien, c'est un Maraudeur, mais… Tu l'as déjà vu être avec une fille, à part Lily ?

- Non, mais il a déjà dit qu'il ne voulait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un à cause de son petit problème de fourrure, ce qui est ridicule d'ailleurs… Je ne vois pas le rapport de toute façon.

- Si ça se trouve, lui aussi est amoureux de Lily…

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. Il nous l'aurait dit.

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire que Lunard soit très bavard sur sa vie privée. Enfin, je veux dire qu'on a du bien fouiner avant qu'il nous avoue qu'il était un loup-garou.

- Tu l'aurais dit toi, alors que tu viens juste de débarquer dans une nouvelle école, avec des gens que tu ne connais absolument pas ? Il devait déjà être soulagé d'avoir pu rentrer à Poudlard.

- Je ne me serais pas laissé mordre d'abord…

Ils se turent un moment, avant d'éclater de rire tous les deux en même temps. Ils ne purent faire cesser ce fou rire qu'au bout de cinq minutes et Sirius reprit :

- Moi, je dis que tu devrais oublier cette fille !

- Facile à dire. Puisque tu es si fort, donne-moi le mode d'emploi.

- C'est très simple : va voir ailleurs !

- Très drôle. Et si je n'ai pas… Mais oui ! Sirius, tu es un génie !

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de génial au fait ?

James ne répondit pas car il était déjà parti en courant du dortoir où ils discutaient tranquillement tous les deux.

OOoOoOoOo

Lily et Remus étaient installés à une table dans la Salle commune et avaient entrepris de faire leurs devoirs ensembles. Pourtant, l'atmosphère ne semblait pas très studieuse car l'un et l'autre ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire après que Remus ait évoqué toutes les potions et sorts que les Maraudeurs avaient pu utiliser pour leurs blagues. Tout d'un coup, ils se figèrent en voyant James sortir en trombe de son dortoir puis de la Salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore à Potter ?

- Aucune idée… Il a peut-être oublié quelque chose.

- Ca n'a pas encore rapport avec une de vos blagues ?

- Non, il n'y a rien de prévu aujourd'hui, rien à ma connaissance en tout cas.

- Tu sais que tu livres des informations précieuses à une préfète, là ? Fit Lily avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je te signale que je suis aussi préfet !

- Ah bon ? J'avais oublié…

- Tu n'es pas drôle.

A ce même moment, Sirius sortit à son tour du dortoir et s'approcha de la table des deux préfets.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu passer James, par hasard ?

- Tu veux parler de la fusée ? Répondit Lily.

Sirius la regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Laisse tomber, Black. Oui on l'a vu passer mais il est sorti.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si urgent à faire ? Demanda alors Remus.

- Je ne sais pas. On était en train de discuter et puis tout d'un coup, il a dit que j'étais un génie et il est parti.

- Je comprends… Il a du aller se jeter dans le lac pour se punir d'avoir prononcé de telles paroles, dit alors Lily sarcastiquement.

- Lunard a raison, tu n'as aucun humour. Bon, je vous laisse travailler. Il faut que j'aille les surveiller il risquerait de faire une bêtise.

- On est sensé être rassuré par le fait que tu sois avec lui ? Fit alors Remus en riant.

- Toi, il faut que tu t'éloigne d'Evans ! Elle commence à déteindre sur toi.

Sur ces mots, il s'apprêta à sortir quand Remus l'interpella :

- Tu as pensé à regarder sur la carte ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Mais il se trouve que c'est à son tour de l'avoir cette semaine.

- Pas de chance…

- J'y vais. Salut.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de carte ? Demanda alors Lily qui était restée en retrait.

- Désolé, mais c'est un secret entre nous. En plus, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Au contraire, je te rappelle encore une fois que je suis préfète. Je dois donc confisquer tout objet illégal.

- Les cartes ne sont pas inscrites dans la liste des objets interdits, à ce que je sache.

- Non, mais une carte détenue par les Maraudeurs à de fortes chances d'en faire parti.

- S'il te plait Lily, oublie cette histoire de carte. Je te promets que ce n'est pas dangereux.

- Tu as de la chance d'être mon ami parce que je n'hésiterai pas à dénoncer Black ou Potter.

- Allez changeons de sujet. Tu as fait le truc que nous a demandé Slughorn ?

OOoOoOoOo

Sirius se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch, pensant y trouver son ami. Mais non, au lieu de ça et à son grand malheur, c'était l'équipe de Serpentards qui s'entrainait à ce moment-là. Il s'esquiva rapidement pour ne pas créer d'altercation. Sinon, ça aurait mal fini, et il avait autre chose à faire.

Bon sang ! Mais où pouvait être passé James ? Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il se comportait bizarrement, ne regardait plus les filles comme il le faisait avant. Paradoxalement, elles commençaient à encore plus s'intéresser pour il aurait soi-disant un air mystérieux. Normalement, c'était le rigolo de la bande, et celui qui faisait rire toute l'école. Maintenant, il semblait un peu plus réservé et lorsque Sirius avait interrogé ses conquêtes, elles lui avaient avoué que c'était parce qu'il avait gagné en maturité. Mon œil, oui ! C'est juste parce qu'il veut son Evans. Mais il redeviendrait lui-même quand il aura eu ce qu'il voulait.

Enfin, c'est-ce que Sirius espérait. Il avait l'impression de perdre peu à peu son ami. Avant, ils s'amusaient tous les deux à jouer de leur charme pour séduire les filles, activité que Sirius faisait perdurer seul aujourd'hui même si ce n'était pas aussi marrant. Il avait bien tenté quelque chose avec la fille de Serdaigle, Eléanore, mais elle refusait ses avances prétextant qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il se passerait : une relation d'à peine dix jours, voire quinze jours au maximum mais pas plus. Et ce n'est pas ça qu'elle voulait. Mais il n'avait aucunement l'envie de s'engager. De toute façon, sa vie était bien trop compliquée pour qu'il y fasse entrer quelqu'un. En plus, il n'arrivait pas à avoir de sérieuses discussions, comme Remus, même avec ses amis ou alors très rarement. C'était plus fort que lui. Après tout, il était jeune et avait toute la vie devant lui !

Il prit la direction du lac, dans un fol espoir que James s'y trouverait. Dans le mille ! Il était appuyé contre un arbre au bord du lac et discutait avec… une fille. Elle était brune et devait avoir à peu près leur âge. Oui, maintenant qu'il y songeait, Sirius se souvint de cette fille qui avait demandé à James de sortir avec elle, l'année dernière. Elle avait eu le culot de le faire, en sachant que James n'avait d'yeux que pour Evans. Sirius les regarda attentivement. Ils riaient ensembles et James avait posé sa main sur le bras de la fille. Curieux, il s'approcha discrètement mais pas assez pour que les deux autres ne l'entendent pas. Ils se tournèrent vers lui et James secoua la tête, en prenant un air désespéré. Puis il se retourna vers la fille :

- On est d'accord ?

- Ouais.

- Bon, alors je te dis à plus tard.

La fille lui sourit et s'éloigna. Sirius choisit ce moment pour asséner à James un bon coup dans le dos.

- Je le savais que tu ne résisterais pas. On suit mes conseils maintenant ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Je t'ai dit d'aller voir ailleurs, il y a à peine un quart d'heure.

- Oh, ça… Si ça peut te faire plaisir de penser que tu as raison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore, alors ? Fit alors Sirius, méfiant.

- Moi ? Rien !

Il se dirigea vers le château et Sirius le rejoint rapidement.

- Tu n'es pas très crédible. Mais bon, tant que tu as des vues sur une autre personne qu'Evans, ça me va… Tu vas bien sortir avec elle ?

- Peut-être…

- Remus va être déçu que tu aies abandonné. En tout cas, tu n'as pas pris la meilleure de l'école mais c'est déjà un début… De toute façon, les plus belles me sont réservées…

- Prétentieux…

- Tu peux parler, l'arrogant… Au fait, elle s'appelle comment ?

- J'ai oublié… répondit James tout penaud après un moment de réflexion.

Sirius éclata alors de rire.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Si vous avez une idée de nom pour cette fille, je vous écoute parce que j'avoue être un peu à court…

A la prochaine, pour voir ce que James est en train de manigancer.

Merci pour les commentaires.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun personnage de cette fic, sauf la mystérieuse jeune fille. Je ne gagne toujours rien pour cette histoire, excepté l'immense plaisir d'être lu.

Chapitre 9

James et Sirius remontèrent tous les deux dans leur salle commune. Une fois arrivés, ils décidèrent de se diriger vers la table où se trouvaient toujours Remus et Lily, au fond de la pièce. En passant devant les canapés, James prit son air le plus séducteur possible en fixant avec attention la jeune fille à qui il avait parlé quelques minutes auparavant. Il savait bien sûr que beaucoup de monde était en train d'épier le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il décida alors de s'arrêter et de s'installer le plus naturellement du monde à côté de la fille, à la surprise générale. Sirius, qui se rendit compte que son ami ne le suivait plus, se retourna pour observer la scène, laissant alors échapper un léger sourire. Il poursuivit sa route pour finalement s'asseoir nonchalamment dans une chaise en face d'un Remus incrédule.

- Alors, vous avez avancé en Métamorphose ? Demanda-t-il, joyeusement.

Mais personne ne lui répondit car Remus fixait encore la scène qui se déroulait dans le dos de Sirius tandis que Lily ne souhaitait visiblement pas lui adresser la parole.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais me débrouiller autrement…

Encore un moment de silence.

- Je croyais que tu étais suffisamment intelligent pour faire ça par toi-même, répondit alors Lily, légèrement agacée.

- Je voulais simplement comparer ma copie aux vôtres pour voir si on a mis les mêmes choses.

- Parce que tu l'as déjà fait ? Demanda Remus, sorti de sa paralysie.

- Ouais, le sujet était super intéressant pour une fois, je n'ai donc pas eu trop de mal.

- Et, est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce que James est en train de faire ?

- Là ? Il discute avec une jeune demoiselle, très jolie je dois avouer…

- Non, ça j'ai vu. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il en train de faire ça ?

- Parce que c'est Potter.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers Lily. En voyant la tête de Remus, elle poursuivit :

- C'est un garçon et les garçons sont faits pour draguer.

- Pas tous…

- Non, bien sûr. Toi, tu n'es pas comme ça.

- Et moi ?

- Tu es l'exemple type, Black.

- Cool…

Lily le regarda, consternée.

- Je veux dire que c'est cool que James drague.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre…

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que Potter vient de s'attaquer à un gros morceau.

- Tu la connais ?

- Oui, c'est mon boulot de préfète.

Les deux autres la regardèrent d'un air sceptique.

- Je la connais parce qu'elle m'a demandé quelques petits services.

- Quoi ?

- C'est privé ! Bon, je peux vous dire qu'elle s'appelle Madison McKinnon et qu'elle est en quatrième année.

- Pourquoi tu as dit que c'était un « gros morceau » ? Demanda Sirius, de plus en plus curieux.

- J'ai entendu dire que…

- Evans, au courant des ragots de Poudlard ? Je dois rêver, la coupa Sirius.

- La ferme Black, sinon je ne te dis rien sur elle.

- Je n'ai rien dit… répondit-il en prenant un air innocent.

Lily secoua la tête, un peu désespérée mais aussi amusée par l'attitude de Black.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, elle est la fille d'un riche moldu et d'une sorcière.

- Et alors ?

- Elle est enfant unique et a eu l'habitude d'être assez gâtée… Elle a aussi la réputation de bien savoir ce qu'elle veut et elle fera tout pour l'obtenir.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle pour James, ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est bizarre, parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'elle tournait autour de Potter…

oOoOoOoOo

Pendant que Sirius, Remus et Lily débattaient de son cas, James lui discutait tranquillement avec la dénommée Madison :

- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Enfin je veux dire que tu sais très bien que je suis follement amoureux de Lily Evans et ça ne va pas disparaître d'un coup…

- Mais puisque je te dis que ça ne me dérange absolument pas… Au contraire, moi aussi je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que je ne peux pas avoir…

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne te le dirai pas.

- Je serais discret…

- Ce n'est pas le problème… Si je te dis son nom, tu vas changer d'attitude et il va s'apercevoir de quelque chose et je n'aurais plus aucune chance après.

- Donc je le connais…

- Possible.

- Vous êtes bien mystérieuse, ma chère. Je vais donc tâcher de découvrir tout ce que vous me cacher… Premièrement, je dirais qu'il nous faut nous présenter, dans les règles de l'art bien sûr. Et par galanterie, je vous laisse commencer, princesse.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et regarda un petit moment le livre qu'elle lisait avant l'arrivée du Maraudeur.

- Tu peux le faire avant s'il te plaît, le temps que je sache par où commencer ?

- D'accord. Je suis James Thomas Potter, 16 ans, né le 27 mars 1960, environ 1m85 et 71 kg. Ne rigoles pas, c'est Sirius qui m'a mesuré cet été. Je suis le fils unique d'Harold et Marian Potter, tous deux sorciers. Mon père travaille dans une entreprise qui fabrique des balais. C'est génial car il a un poste important et me ramène donc parfois les derniers modèles. Ma mère ne travaille pas mais elle prépare des remèdes dont elle seule a le secret qu'elle distribue à ses amis ou à ceux qui en ont besoin. Mon père vient d'une grande famille et normalement il n'aurait pas besoin de travailler, mais je crois qu'il ne supporterait pas de rien faire. Je n'ai pas été dans une école moldue quand j'étais petit, c'est ma mère qui m'a éduqué. Mais ce n'est pas parce que mes parents sont obsédés par ces idées de sang-pur. En fait, ils m'ont eu sur le tard et m'ont donc un peu chouchouté, je l'admets. J'ai eu une enfance heureuse, sans trop de problèmes et je ne m'en plains pas… Voilà le premier chapitre sur mon enfance, tu auras la suite plus tard si tu me parles encore… Tu vois, moi aussi je peux faire des cachotteries.

Madison laissa échapper un petit rire.

- J'ai hâte de connaître cette suite… Bon je crois que c'est à mon tour. Madison Delphina McKinnon, 15 ans, née le 29 septembre 1961, le reste ne se demande pas à une demoiselle. Je suis la fille unique de Stephen et Marlene McKinnon. Ma mère est sorcière et mon père moldu. Il est à la tête d'une chaîne de librairies et il a rencontré ma mère dans un de ses magasins. Ma mère travaille au Ministère, au département de la justice. Elle est bien sûre contre ces idées de sang-pur et moi aussi. Malgré le fait que mon père soit à la tête d'une assez importante chaîne de librairies, je ne crois pas avoir été spécialement gâtée. J'aurais beaucoup aimé avoir des frères et sœurs, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. J'ai suivi au départ une éducation moldue car c'était le souhait de mon père. Je crois qu'il voulait assurer mon avenir au cas où je n'aurais pas eu de pouvoir.

- Il savait que ta mère était une sorcière ? Je veux dire avant que tu naisses…

- Oui, elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait choisi d'être honnête avec lui, dès le début. Et mon père a résisté au choc. Je pense même que cela l'a rendu encore plus amoureux de ma mère. Ils s'aiment vraiment et mon père sait que ma mère ne s'intéresse pas à lui seulement pour l'argent, contrairement à d'autres femmes… Mon enfance à moi aussi a été plutôt heureuse.

Fin du premier chapitre de ma vie.

James sourit alors :

- Et quel sera le prochain ?

- A toi de me le dire…

- On a fait les parents et l'enfance, on va donc passer aux amis et à Poudlard.

- Maintenant ?

- Non, il faut que j'aille travailler. J'ai un truc à faire en Sortilège.

- Les Maraudeurs travaillent ?

- Et oui, les Maraudeurs travaillent, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ma chère… Je vous conseille d'arrêter d'écouter ces ragots malfaisants à mon compte… à part ceux sur mon charme légendaire qui sont véridiques…

Il se leva de façon théâtrale, attirant une nouvelle fois les regards.

- Je suivrais donc bien vos conseils, mon prince.

- J'en suis ravi. Il est maintenant l'heure de vous quitter, princesse. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner. Autour, les bavardages avaient repris de plus belle.

oOoOoOoOo

James rejoignit ses amis qui étaient toujours en train de discuter. D'ailleurs Lily était en train de rire d'une des pitreries de Sirius, à la grande surprise de James. Pourtant, celui-ci feignit l'indifférence et s'installa à côté de Sirius.

- Salut Evans. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien Potter, merci de t'en inquiéter. Je ne te retourne pas la question, ce serait inutile.

- En effet, répondit-il avec un large sourire. Il se retourna mais Madison n'était plus dans la Salle Commune. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Métamorphose…

- Ah oui, ça… Je ne l'ai pas encore fait mais je vois à peu près ce que je vais écrire. Par contre, Remus je pourrais de te demander deux ou trois choses en Sortilèges. Il me manque quelques précisions.

- Bien sûr…

- Quant à moi, je vous laisse, dit Lily en se levant. A plus tard, Remus.

Elle adressa un simple hochement de tête à James et Sirius avant de prendre la direction de son dortoir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir Sirius et Remus qui commençaient à faire subir un interrogatoire, ce qui lui arracha un sourire avant de continuer sa route. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à analyser ces dernières heures. Elle avait réussi l'exploit d'avoir une discussion à peu près sensée avec Sirius Black et échanger quelques mots avec James Potter sans hausser la voix. Ce devait être un miracle. Et étrangement, elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en remarquant que James n'avait accordé aucune attention particulière à son égard …

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau personnage…Merci pour les commentaires.

A la prochaine…


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède aucun personnage de cette fic, excepté Madison. Je ne gagne rien pour cette histoire, excepté le plaisir d'être lu.

Chapitre 10

Les semaines passèrent et le nouveau couple durait. Bien sûr, l'histoire a beaucoup fait parler au départ car tout le monde était persuadé que James voulait sortir avec Lily Evans. Les filles étaient jalouses de Madison qui avait volé le cœur de leur soi-disant prétendant. Mais les rumeurs se sont rapidement tassées, après que l'on ait vu que leur histoire durait. Remus restait plus méfiant envers le couple, qu'il n'approuvait visiblement pas alors que les deux autres maraudeurs avaient accueilli la jeune fille à bras ouverts, même si celle-ci ne préférait pas se mêler à leur groupe. Par contre, et à la grande stupeur de beaucoup, Lily Evans passait de plus en plus de temps avec eux. Elle avait même l'air de bien s'entendre avec Sirius Black, provoquant une nouvelle vague de jalousie parmi la gente féminine. Lorsque l'on lui demandait pourquoi elle les fréquentait, elle mettait en avant leur intelligence. Elle désapprouvait toujours leurs stupides blagues et refusait de s'y joindre, malgré les demandes répétées de Sirius. Mais elle fermait de plus en plus les yeux sur certaines et riait franchement des moins graves, surtout quand elles concernaient les Serpentard. Il n'était donc pas rare que l'on voit les Maraudeurs et Lily Evans ensemble à la bibliothèque et un peu partout dans le château, faisant enrager une personne : Severus Rogue. Le Serpentard ne pouvait pas supporter sa meilleure, enfin son ancienne meilleure amie avec Potter et ses petits camarades. Comment pouvait-elle rester avec les Maraudeurs alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être amie avec eux. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui rappelle ce qu'elle avait dit. Peut-être qu'il lui avait jeté un sort de confusion. Il fallait qu'il l'aide.

Il décida de tenter sa chance un matin car il avait remarqué qu'elle avait tendance à descendre plus tôt que les quatre garçons. Il patienta à côté de l'escalier qu'elle devait emprunter pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des marches, il lui saisit rapidement le poignet et l'entraîna dans un couloir à proximité sans qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de protester. Quand il s'estima en sécurité, il la lâcha en prenant soin qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas et lui fit face.

- Salut. Ça va ?

- Ça va ? Mais tu es complètement fou Severus ! D'abord pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus te parler !

- Je veux t'aider…

- M'aider ? Pourquoi m'aider ? Je vais très bien, à ce que je sache. C'est plutôt toi qui aurais besoin d'aide.

Rogue ne s'offusqua pas de ces paroles.

- Je veux t'aider à te débarrasser des Maraudeurs. Si tu restes avec eux parce qu'ils te menacent, tu peux me le dire.

- Mais tu es cinglé ! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je reste avec eux de mon plein gré ! Et si ce n'était pas le cas, je saurais me débrouiller toute seule.

Elle voulut donc se diriger vers la sortie mais Rogue lui barrait le chemin.

- Tu es certaine qu'ils ne t'ont pas jetée un sort, ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûre. Maintenant, dégage.

Rogue ne bougea pas d'un poil, se contentant de regarder la jeune fille qui essayait tant bien que mal de passer. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre.

- _Servilus_, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Lily ?

Les quatre Maraudeurs avaient pénétré dans le couloir et s'avançaient avec une attitude menaçante.

- Dégagez, ça ne vous concerne pas.

- Maintenant, ça nous concerne. _Mobilicorpus._

Rogue flotta maintenant dans les airs, à cause de James qui lui avait lancé le sortilège. Lily, passablement choquée, en profita pour s'enfuir, poursuivie par Remus et Peter. Sirius et James restèrent à leur place, regardant Rogue qui tentait en vain d'échapper à l'emprise du sortilège.

- Relâche-le, finit par dire Sirius après quelques minutes.

- Quoi ? Mais il va partir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais, répondit Sirius en s'approchant du Serpentard.

- _Finite Incantatem._

Rogue redescendit au sol mais n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses marques que déjà Sirius le plaquait violemment contre le mur et s'approcha la tête de son oreille, avec un air de plus en plus menaçant, et murmura :

- Si tu t'avises encore, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, de t'approcher de Lily, je promets qu'à côté de cela, ce que l'on t'a fait subir pendant ces six années apparaîtra comme une rigolade.

Il s'écarta, toujours en pointant sa baguette sur le Serpentard.

- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais te la faire, Black. J'ai toujours cru que c'était la chasse-gardée de Potter. Mais visiblement, Potter te l'a laissé. C'est vrai qu'on partage tout entre frères…

C'en fut trop pour James qui à son tour plaqua Severus au mur et lui assena un violent coup de poing. Malheureusement pour eux, le professeur McGonagall arriva à ce moment.

- Mr Potter ! Mr Black ! Mr Rogue ! Que se passe-t-il donc ici ? Mr Potter, vous allez me faire le plaisir de lâcher Mr Rogue immédiatement. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous mettre en retenue tous les trois et vous retirez vingt points chacun.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Gémit Rogue, en tenant son nez d'où coulait un mince filet de sang. Ce sont eux qui m'ont attaqué.

- Inutile de mentir, Mr Rogue. Mr Lupin est venu me dire ce que vous avez fait à Miss Evans.

- Mais…

- Plus un mot. Vous pouvez vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Quant à vous, dit-elle en se retournant vers les Maraudeurs, allez rejoindre vos camarades.

Ils s'exécutèrent donc et pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, non sans échanger un sourire complice.

oOoOoOoOo

Ils rejoignirent les autres qui s'étaient installés à la table des Gryffondor et avaient commencé à prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

- Beau boulot ! On commence sans nous maintenant ? Fit Sirius en s'installant à côté de Peter.

- On s'est dit que vous ne devriez pas tarder à arriver, puisque l'on vous a envoyé McGo…

- A propos de cela, vous auriez pu attendre quelques minutes. Je ne suis pas sûr que _Servilus_ ait bien compris la leçon.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute. Elle est venue juste au moment où on allait entrer dans la salle. En plus, Lily courrait. On a dû tout raconter.

Les garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui mangeait à côté, et n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

- Ça va Lily ?

- Oui. Je vous remercie les garçons. Je préfère ne plus en parler, si vous le voulez bien.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui. Enfin, je voudrai quand même savoir comment vous avez fait pour me retrouver. Vous n'êtes pas descendus en même temps que moi, à ce que je sache.

- La carte, répondit laconiquement Lupin.

Lily le regarda d'un air perplexe tandis que les trois autres le fusillaient du regard.

- Oh, la fameuse carte. Bon je vous laisse.

Elle quitta alors la table et les garçons attendirent qu'elles soient suffisamment loin pour recommencer à parler.

- Tu lui as dit pour la carte ?

- Non, vous êtes fous. C'est juste que j'ai fait l'erreur d'en parler à Sirius devant elle, l'autre jour quand il te cherchait et que tu étais dans le parc avec Madison.

- Tiens, quand on parle du loup… fit alors Peter alors que la quatrième année s'avançait vers eux.

- Salut les gars, ça va ?

Tous hochèrent la tête et elle s'installa à côté de James. Ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser qui fit sourire Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as Patmol ? Tu es jaloux de Maddie et moi ?

- Absolument pas. J'étais juste en train de penser que vous êtes très mignons tous les deux.

La jeune fille se mit alors à rougir légèrement tandis que James lançait à Sirius un bout de pain. Ce dernier l'esquiva, en gardant toujours le sourire.

- Tu devrais vraiment penser à te trouver une copine.

Toutes les filles qui entendirent ces propos se retournèrent et regardèrent le beau brun avec espoir.

- Mais j'ai une copine !

Regards déçus…

- Ah oui ? C'est qui déjà cette semaine ? Karen ?

- Kimberly ou Nancy… Je ne sais plus. Elles se ressemblent toutes…

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire et Remus prit un air faussement désapprobateur.

- Puisque je suis raillé ici, je m'en vais !

Et il s'exécuta, sortant de façon théâtrale.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas de ma faute si il est parti, fit alors Madison, un peu soucieuse

- Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, ce n'est pas toi qui vas réussir à le faire quitter son petit-déjeuner si vite. A tous les coups, il prépare quelque chose.

- Bon d'accord. Je te laisse… Je vais rejoindre mes amies.

- A plus tard, lui répondit James en déposant sur ses lèvres un court baiser avant qu'elle ne se lève.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il continua à manger avant de s'apercevoir que Remus le fixait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu sors avec elle. Cela fait des années que tu nous bassines avec Lily et maintenant que tu y es presque - James haussa les sourcils - Ok, avec du travail tu y serais presque, tu nous annonces que tu n'as plus envie.

- C'est ça.

- Excuse-moi mais je n'arrive pas à te croire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce que l'on ne cesse pas d'être amoureux d'une personne du jour au lendemain.

- Alors peut-être que je suis encore amoureux de Lily…

- Mais pourquoi tu sors avec Madison alors ?

- Parce que c'est une fille bien…

- Mais tu ne l'aimes pas… Tu es amoureux de Lily.

- Non, mais je l'aime bien… Et puis, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de passer à autre chose, Lunard.

- Pourtant tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle.

- En amitié oui. Et encore, c'est surtout à Patmol et toi qu'elle s'adresse.

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait. Fin de la discussion. Je vais rejoindre Patmol avant qu'il fasse une autre bêtise.

oOoOoOoOo

Alors que Sirius sortait de la Grande Salle, il se retrouva de nouveau face à face avec Severus Rogue qui venait de sortir à l'instant de l'infirmerie pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner avant les cours.

- Tiens donc, _Servilus_. Quelle joie de te revoir. Justement, nous avons été interrompus tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de me donner ta réponse.

- Ôte-toi de mon chemin Black sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler tes petits copains Mangemorts… Ou mieux, tu vas me faire un de tes petits tours de magie noire. Tu ne peux rien faire ici, je te signale.

- Mr Black ! Mr Rogue ! Que se passe-t-il encore, cria le professeur McGonagall qui sortait de la Grande Salle

- Rien madame, juste une discussion entre camarades, fit alors Sirius à haute voix puis plus bas pour que seul Rogue l'entende : Samedi soir. Près du saule cogneur. Tu peux l'immobiliser en appuyant sur un nœud à sa base. Tu auras la réponse à une de tes questions et on saura lequel de nous deux est le meilleur.

Il s'éloigna ensuite pour rejoindre son cours suivant, en affichant un large sourire au professeur McGonagall qui les observait toujours.

* * *

Eh oui, _Servilus _est de retour.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes de ce nouveau chapitre ? Si vous avez des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas (même si elles sont négatives).

Merci pour vos commentaires.

J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. A l'année prochaine…

Biz


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours aucun personnage de cette fic, excepté Madison, ni les lieux et je ne gagne rien non plus, à part l'immense bonheur d'être lu.

****

Chapitre 11

- Tu es sûr que ça va Remus ? Tu es de plus en plus pâle…

- Ca ira Lily, ne t'en fais pas… Je te promets d'aller à l'infirmerie si ça peut te rassurer mais après le cours.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'évanouir !

- Je ne peux rien te garantir mais je vais essayer.

- C'est bien demain que tu rentres voir ta mère ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, tu vas te reposer, oublier tous les devoirs pour nous revenir en bonne santé lundi, OK ?

- Oui chef.

Lily éclata de rire devant le faux air soumis qu'avait pris Remus.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Fit Lily après quelques secondes de silence.

- C'est-ce que tu viens de faire mais vas-y.

- Est-ce que tu me trouves jolie ?

Alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur cours, Remus s'arrêta de marcher en plein milieu du couloir, heureusement pour eux vide, et regarda la jeune fille comme si il ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle avait attaché son épaisse chevelure avec un élastique, libérant son visage où brillaient deux émeraudes.

- Alors ? Redemanda Lily, en se retournant vers lui.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Tu es magnifique… Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour rien…

Remus lui jeta un regard sceptique.

- Enfin si, je me demandais juste si j'intéressais les garçons. Avant, je pouvais comprendre qu'ils ne viennent pas me voir puisque j'étais souvent Severus mais maintenant… Je suis totalement libre et rien ne se passe. C'est comme si aucun garçon ne m'avait remarqué.

Remus baissa la tête, en repensant à tous les garçons que les Maraudeurs avaient pu piéger parce qu'ils avaient osé parler de Lily en des termes peu convenables. James avait d'ailleurs mis beaucoup d'ardeur à ces plans.

- Tu te trompes. Il y en a un qui t'as remarqué, et depuis longtemps…

- Qui ?

- James.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises… soupira Lily, exaspérée.

Elle continua son chemin sans se soucier de son ami.

- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, dit Remus en la rattrapant.

- Je ne sortirais pas avec lui, il en est hors de question. Et puis, de toute façon, je te signale qu'il a une petite amie.

- Je sais mais il ne ressent rien pour elle.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que c'est lui qu'il me l'a dit.

- De mieux en mieux : il sort avec des filles sans raison valable, juste pour s'amuser, c'est ça ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Elle est aussi au courant. Mais elle a dû se faire une raison. Tout le monde sait que James est amoureux de toi.

- Ce n'est pas très visible en tout cas.

- De toute façon, je peux te jurer qu'il ne sort pas avec elle pour le sexe.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait. Enfin, pas à ma connaissance. Je suis certain qu'il nous l'aurait dit. Il n'aurait pas pu cacher une telle information.

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que…

- Quoi ?

Lily se mit doucement à rire.

- Il n'a jamais… Je croyais pourtant que Black et Potter était des tombeurs.

- Sirius mérite la réputation mais pas James. Ils sont différents…

- Ouah, quelle information capitale je détiens maintenant…

- Tu ne diras rien, j'espère… Il va me tuer s'il sait que je te l'ai dit.

- Tu me crois capable d'une telle bassesse ? Je te promets de rien dire. Enfin, cela ne change rien au fait qu'il soit avec McKinnon.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue en ce moment, quoique… dit Remus en réfléchissant. Il s'arrêta tout d'un coup. Mais, bien sûr !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien… Il faudra que je lui parle, c'est tout. Bon on y va ?

Et ils reprirent leur chemin en silence.

oOoOoOoOo

- Je sais tout ! Dit Remus en s'installant en face James qui- fait très étrange- semblait travailler à une table de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

- A propos de quoi ? Répondit son ami en levant la tête.

- J'ai compris pourquoi tu sortais avec Madison.

- Vas-y, développes…

- C'est pour Lily. Tu veux lui montrer que tu es capable de bien te conduire avec une fille.

- Tu en as mis du temps pour comprendre…

- C'est ça ?

- Bien sûr…

- Mais où est-ce que tu as pu trouver une idée aussi…

- Géniale ? Compléta James avec un sourire malicieux.

- Stupide ! Reprit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ca vient de Patmol…

- Il t'a dit de sortir avec une fille pour impressionner Lily ?

- En fait, il m'a dit de sortir avec une fille pour l'oublier. Mais j'ai repris son idée à ma façon…

- Et ça t'as vraiment semblé être une bonne idée ?

- Ouais. Tu crois que ça marche ?

- Pas vraiment d'après ce qu'elle me raconte mais bon…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Elle m'a encore affirmé ce matin qu'il était hors de question qu'elle sorte avec toi…

- Vous avez parlé de moi ?

- Oui, enfin c'est venu au détour d'une conversation… Je te jure que j'ai tout fait pour remonter ta côte de popularité auprès d'elle.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Que tu ne sortais pas avec Madison juste pour le sexe…

- Tu lui as dit ça ?

- Ouais, de toute façon c'est la vérité, non ?

- Bien sûr. Mais bon…

- Par contre, je crois que j'ai fait une bourde…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai, sans le vouloir, sous entendu que tu étais puceau et elle l'a bien compris.

- Je suis mort, ça y est, fit alors James en s'affalant sur sa table.

- Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! J'ai réussi à redresser la situation en montrant que justement, cela montrait que tu étais un être sensible.

- Et elle a gobé ça ? Dit alors James en se relevant.

- Pas vraiment… Mais elle m'a promis de ne rien dire.

- J'espère qu'elle va tenir sa parole…

- Elle le fera. De toute façon, j'ai des moyens de pression !

- Lunard qui joue au maître chanteur ? On aura tout vu…

- Je lui fais confiance. Elle ne dira rien.

Au même moment, la jeune fille arriva.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu irais à l'infirmerie ?

- Je te jure que je viens bien Lily. Je ne suis pas malade.

- Tu m'avais promis que tu irais. Potter, tu es d'accord avec moi, il est pâle…

- Ah oui, je suis entièrement d'accord. Lunard, tu devrais aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie.

Remus lui fit alors les gros yeux car James savait parfaitement que son état était tout à fait normal puisque la pleine lune était prévue pour le lendemain. Il vit que son ami semblait encore manigancer quelque chose. Il décida de lui donner un coup de pouce.

- OK, j'y vais. Mais si Pomfresh m'accuse de la harceler, je dirais que c'est de votre faute.

- Je prends toutes les charges répondit James, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami.

Remus partit et Lily resta alors seule devant la table où James s'était installé. Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une table mai malheureusement aucune n'était disponible. En effet, tous les cours étaient maintenant terminés et les élèves attendaient dans la Salle Commune l'heure du dîner.

- Tu peux t'asseoir ici si tu veux, il y a de la place pour nous deux, finit par dire James en voyant la jeune fille hésiter.

L'idée de s'installer à la même table que James ne l'enchantait guère mais elle avait bien prévue de travailler un peu.

- J'étais justement en train de faire le devoir sur les élixirs éternels que Slughorn nous a donné. Tu pourrais m'aidé s'il te plaît ? J'ai un peu de mal.

- C'est facile pourtant…

- Ouais mais tu sais, moi et les potions, ça fait deux.

- Tu es avoues tes faiblesses, là ?

- Je ne dirais pas que c'est une faiblesse, plutôt une évidence étant donné le nombre de fois où mon chaudron a explosé de façon involontaire.

- Parce qu'il peut aussi explosé de façon volontaire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, ma belle… Je suis un maraudeur, lui lança alors James.

- Pourquoi tu as choisi cette matière ? Demanda Lily, en ignorant le clin d'œil que le jeune homme lui adressait.

- Parce que j'ai besoin de l'ASPIC de Potions si je veux devenir Auror.

- Tu veux devenir Auror ?

- Oui, pourquoi, ça t'étonnes ?

- Après réflexion, non. Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

- Bien sûr. Avec Sirius, on a prévu de devenir les meilleurs Aurors que le Ministère n'ait jamais vu…

- La modestie ne vous étouffe pas.

- Ce n'est pas une question de modestie, plutôt d'honnêteté.

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques la différence un jour, fit Lily en s'asseyant dans la chaise laissée vacante par Remus. Alors, où est-ce que tu bloques sur ce devoir ?

Pendant près d'une heure, les élèves de Gryffondor eurent donc la surprise de voir James Potter et Lily Evans à la même table et en tête à tête, sans que le ton ne monte entre eux.

oOoOoOoOo

Bien évidemment, Remus n'était pas parti rendre visite à sa mère comme il l'avait dit à Lily mais s'était rendu le samedi matin, de bonne heure, à l'infirmerie car la pleine lune était prévue pour le soir même. Et comme chaque pleine lune depuis l'année dernière, ses amis viendraient l'accompagner sous leurs formes Animagus. En effet, lorsqu'ils avaient découvert son secret en deuxième année, et à sa grande surprise, au lieu d'être dégoûté, cela a semblé amuser James et Sirius, Peter avait suivi, un peu craintif. Et au lieu de le rejeter, cela les avait encore plus rapproché tous les quatre. Sous l'impulsion de Sirius, ils avaient même fini par trouver la solution pour pouvoir soutenir leur ami dans cette dure épreuve. Ainsi, après environ trois ans de travail acharné et fait dans le dos des professeurs, Sirius était devenu le fier Patmol, James l'intrépide Cornedrue et Peter le finaud Queudver. Remus avait bien tenté de les dissuader mais c'était sans compter ses têtes de mule d'amis. Et puis, ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que malgré sa condition, ils lui restaient fidèles. Ils arrivaient même à y trouver des bons côtés et à en rire. Ce soir, ils avaient prévu d'explorer un peu plus la Forêt Interdite. La journée sembla passer lentement pour Remus, qui était de plus en plus agité.

Dans la salle Commune des Gryffondors, les trois autres étaient aussi excités à la seule pensée de leur virée nocturne, en particulier Sirius. Lorsque Madison est passé voir James pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire de sa soirée, celui-ci lui répondit simplement qu'il restait avec les garçons pour préparer deux ou trois projets ''top secret''. Elle n'en demanda pas plus, sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de son petit-ami. Après le dîner, les trois compères firent semblant de rejoindre la tour Gryffondor comme leurs camarades. Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Sirius prit un chemin différent. C'était à son tour ce mois-ci de surveiller l'infirmerie pour voir Remus rejoindre le Saule Cogneur en compagnie de Mme Pomfresh. Avant d'arriver près de l'infirmerie, il se dissimula sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, puis s'approcha. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la présence d'un autre élève qui tentait tant bien que mal de se cacher dans un recoin sombre : Rogue. Sirius exulta en voyant son pire ennemi tomber dans le piège qu'il lui avait tendu comme un débutant. Il la tenait sa vengeance contre tous ces Serpentards qui lui en faisait baver depuis des années, contre ses parents qui le haïssait depuis qu'il était né. En réfléchissant, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas ici qu'il lui avait donné rendez-vous mais cela n'importait guère.

* * *

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je crois qu'ils vous a apporté quelques réponses.

Je voudrais m'excuser du retard mais j'ai malheureusement occupé par une dure épreuve qui s'appelle les partiels (ah, les joies de l'université). Cela m'a occupé pendant deux semaines mais me voilà de retour.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2009, une bonne santé et tout plein de bonheur (j'ai le droit, on est encore en janvier! lol)

Biz, à la prochaine.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède toujours aucun personnage de cette fic, ni les lieux et je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent, seulement l'immense bonheur d'être lu.

**Chapitre 12**

Finalement Remus sortit de l'infirmerie avec Mme Pomfresh. D'habitude, Sirius attendait leur départ pour se précipiter prévenir James et Peter. Mais cette fois-ci, il décida de patienter pour voir la réaction du Serpentard. Et en effet, celui-ci ne tarda pas à réagir en sortant à son tour. Avec un large sourire, Sirius prit donc son temps pour aller à la rencontre de ses amis. Lorsqu'enfin il fut parvenu à l'endroit où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, il affichait toujours son sourire intact, ce qui étonna les deux autres car ils savaient tous que malgré leur désinvolture, chaque pleine lune était une soirée grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda James.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que l'on va passer une excellente soirée !

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ?

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! Répondit Sirius en prenant son air le plus innocent.

James le fixa avec méfiance car il connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir qu'il mentait. Restait maintenant à découvrir ce qu'il avait manigancé.

- Bon, on y va ?

Ils prirent donc le chemin du parc, veillant à ne faire aucune mauvaise rencontre. Sirius était toujours joyeux, ce qui faisait de plus en plus craindre le pire à James et Peter. Ils réussirent à se glisser discrètement hors du château sans trop de difficultés et sans se faire prendre par le concierge pourtant aux aguets. La nuit était maintenant bien tombée et heureusement pour eux, les lumières du château derrière eux leur fournissaient un peu d'éclairage. Mais alors qu'ils voyaient au loin se profiler la silhouette de leur ami accompagné de l'infirmière, ils remarquèrent qu'une ombre les suivait. Tous se regardèrent, avec un air interrogateur et Sirius tentait tant bien que mal de feindre la stupéfaction. Ils s'avancèrent, toujours très prudemment en essayant au maximum de ne pas se trouver à découvert au cas où quelqu'un aurait l'idée saugrenue de jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre car la cape d'invisibilité de James était maintenant trop petite pour les abriter tous les trois. Quand ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres du Saule Cogneur, ils se cachèrent derrière des fourrés tous proches en attendant que Mme Pomfresh quitte Remus pour retourner au château. Ils durent patienter quelques minutes, avant de la voir repartir. Ils s'apprêtèrent alors à rejoindre Remus quand ils virent quelqu'un s'approcher de l'arbre. La personne utilisa sa baguette pour produire un peu de lumière, ce qui n'était pas inutile et qui permit à James et Peter d'identifier l'intrus : Severus Rogue. Celui-ci parcourut du regard les alentours, et ne s'apercevant pas de la présence des trois gryffondors, bloqua les mouvements de l'arbre qu'il avait pu jusque là éviter et disparut. Aussitôt, James bondit de sa cachette et se retourna :

- SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Moi ? Mais rien !

James prit un air de plus en plus menaçant :

- Dis-moi la vérité !

- Il est possible que je lui aie suggéré la solution pour stopper le Saule Cogneur et découvrir le passage, bredouilla Sirius, confus devant la fureur de son ami.

- Tu as fait quoi ? Mais de quel droit ? Quand est-ce que tu apprendras à réfléchir ? Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'au bout du passage, il ya… Merde ! Remus !

James se précipita vers l'arbre, ne faisant pas du tout aux branches qui fouettaient violemment l'air et réussit à pénétrer dans le tunnel sans être inquiété. Il avança prudemment mais malheureusement, Rogue semblait avoir déjà atteint la Cabane hurlante. Qui se trouvait au bout du chemin. James entra donc dans la Cabane à son tour. Des bruits lui parvinrent de l'étage. Ce devait être Remus dont la transformation avait démarrée ou même était maintenant totalement faite. Après avoir exploré le rez-de-chaussée, James pesta en constatant l'absence de Rogue. Il monta donc et vit immédiatement Rogue près de la cage d'escalier, figé devant le spectacle qui se tenait face à lui. Le loup-garou leur tournait le dos pour l'instant, regardant l'extérieur par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce mais il sentit rapidement la présence des deux jeunes hommes et se retourna. Dans un réflexe inouï, James attrapa le bras du Serpentard et l'entraîna à sa suite vers la sortie sans tenir compte de ses protestations. Il se rua alors vers le tunnel et y pénétra, vérifiant de temps à autre que l'autre le suivait toujours même si il l'avait maintenant lâché et c'était le cas. Ils accélèrent alors l'allure. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à l'extérieur et à leur grand soulagement, ils se retrouvèrent face à Mme Pomfresh ainsi que le professeur McGonagall en robe de chambre qui tenaient leurs baguettes dressés droit devant elles. Derrière les deux femmes, Peter et Sirius restaient en retrait sans dire un mot. Ils attendirent un moment, en silence, mais le loup-garou ne semblait pas à leur poursuite. Après avoir constaté qu'aucun des garçons n'était blessé, le professeur McGonagall les convoqua tous les quatre dans son bureau, visiblement furieuse.

oOoOoOoOo

- J'espérai bien mieux de vous jeunes hommes finit par dire le professeur de Métamorphoses après un long moment de silence où elle avait fixé chacun d'entre eux.

- Vous saviez que c'était un loup-garou ? Cria Rogue qui semblait enfin avoir émergé de son apathie. Comment avez-vous pu accepter ce monstre ? Je vais immédiatement en informer Dumbledore.

- Je vous prie de vous asseoir et de vous calmer, Mr Rogue…

L'élève ne semblait pas écouter et s'apprêta à prendre la direction de la porte.

- Asseyez-vous tout de suite, c'est un ordre ! Le directeur est parfaitement au courant de la situation.

- Quoi ? Mais… Mais… C'est impossible… Il n'a pas le droit…

Tout en bafouillant, se rassit tellement abasourdi par cette nouvelle.

- Je me vois contrainte de vous sanctionner tous les quatre.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait professeur, protesta encore Rogue. Au contraire, je suis leur victime. C'est lui qui m'a dit comment y aller, continua-t-il en désignant Sirius du doigt.

Celui-ci se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur sa chaise, déjà peu fier.

- Nous règlerons cette histoire plus tard. Mais je me dois de vous signale que même si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, vous ne pouvez en revanche pas justifier le fait que vous étiez à l'extérieur, après le couvre-feu. Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Black vous ait forcé à sortir.

Rogue ne plus rien, conscient d'être en tort. À cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

Le concierge ouvrit la porte et jetant un regard méprisant sur les élèves.

- Il est prêt à vous recevoir.

- Bien. Merci Monsieur Rusard, vous pouvez nous laisser. Quant à vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers ses élèves, suivez-moi.

- Où allons-nous ? Demanda James.

- Dans le bureau du directeur.

oOoOoOoOo

Ils traversèrent donc le château, qui était désert à cette heure-ci, pour arriver devant la gargouille qui protégeait l'accès au bureau du directeur. La sous-directrice prononça le mot de passe (« Profiteroles ») et ils purent continuer leur chemin. Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant une fenêtre, éclairé par la lumière blafarde de la pleine lune. Il se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants et les regarda d'un air grave sans prononcer un mot.

- Albus, ils sont à vous.

- Merci Minerva. Je vais m'en occuper.

Sans même jeter un coup d'œil à ses élèves, elle se détourna et disparut dans les escaliers. Dumbledore garda le silence un moment, s'installant dans son fauteuil tandis qu'aucun des quatre garçons n'osa esquisser un geste. Sirius fut tenter de tourner la tête dans l'espoir de croiser le regard de James mais celui-ci persistait à fixer un point invisible devant lui.

- Messieurs, dit enfin Dumbledore, j'espère que vous comprenez que ce qui s'est passé ce soir est très grave. Ne m'interrompez pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Rogue s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche. Les conséquences auraient pu être désastreuses si l'un d'entre vous n'était pas intervenu. Non seulement la vie de votre camarade a été mis en danger mais également cet accident aurait pu mettre en péril l'école. Je ne pense pas que le responsable ait un seul instant songé à ces conséquences dramatiques.

Sirius baissa la tête, ne pouvant plus affronter le regard du directeur.

- Toutefois, je vous prierais, Monsieur Rogue de garder le silence sur l'incident de ce soir.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est un loup-garou ! Il est dangereux !

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, et ce, depuis que je l'ai accepté dans mon école. Et jusqu'à ce soir, je ne pensais pas à avoir à me plaindre, dit-il en regardant les trois maraudeurs. Mais j'ai dans l'espoir que cela ne se reproduira plus et que je peux avoir confiance en vous, Monsieur Rogue, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le Serpentard et le fixant intensément.

Rogue ne put soutenir le regard du directeur et tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre.

- Oui, monsieur, marmonna-t-il après un instant.

- Vous ne devrez en aucun cas divulguer cette information. Sachez que si j'entends parler d'une moindre fuite, je me tournerai immédiatement vers vous.

- Je ne dirai rien, monsieur.

- Bien. Vous pouvez partir. Concernant votre punition, vous verrez avec votre directeur de maison.

Rogue hocha simplement de la tête avant de sortir de la pièce, sans un regard pour les Gryffondors.

- Quant à vous trois, je dois vous dire que je respecte que malgré les problèmes de votre ami, vous continuiez à le soutenir. Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est très dangereux de sortir par un soir de pleine lune lorsque l'on sait qu'un loup-garou est à proximité, et qu'il ne sert à rien de vouloir lui tenir compagnie. J'aimerai donc comprendre ce que vous faisiez dehors…

Les trois garçons ne dirent rien, chacun sachant qu'il était impossible de révéler leur secret, même à quelqu'un comme Albus Dumbledore… Surtout à quelqu'un comme Albus Dumbledore après réflexion.

- Bien. Je vois qu'aucun de vous n'est décidé à parler. Il est tard. Vous passerez dans mon bureau séparément demain. Vous verrez quelle sera votre punition avec le professeur McGonagall. Vous pouvez retourner à votre tour.

Alors que les trois garçons s'apprêtaient à quitter le bureau, le directeur ajouta :

- Je tiens tout de même à vous féliciter Monsieur Potter pour cet acte de courage. Il a dû vous en falloir beaucoup pour réagir de la sorte.

- Je pense plutôt que c'était de l'instinct mais merci quand même Monsieur le directeur.

Ils sortirent donc du bureau et se rendirent à leur tour. James se tenait près de Peter et quand Sirius tentait de se placer à leur hauteur, James faisait en sorte que Peter et lui ralentisse ou au contraire accélère. Finalement, Sirius abandonna et se contenta de rester derrière eux, laissant peu à peu la distance s'agrandir. Quand il fut arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, celle-ci se mit à pester contre leurs horaires nocturnes, preuve que les deux autres étaient déjà passés depuis quelques minutes. Il marmonna le mot de passe et elle s'écarta, de mauvaise grâce. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son dortoir sans prêter attention aux élèves encore présents dans la Salle Commune. Les deux autres y étaient bien sûr déjà rendus et Sirius s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte avant de la fermer derrière lui. Devant lui se tenait James, l'air enragé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'aies passé par la tête, franchement ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y serait vraiment allé…

- Tu « pensais » ? Tu en es sûr ? Parce que moi je crois que tu n'as pas réfléchi un seul instant. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si Remus l'avait attaqué ? Tu as pensé à Lunard ? Non, je ne crois pas ! Tu t'es seulement dit « Ah ce serait amusant si Rogue mourrait »… Tu… Tu… Tu me dégoûtes !

- Cornedrue…

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! C'est réservé aux amis. Finalement ta famille avait raison, tu aurais peut-être dû aller chez les Serpents.

Sirius le regarda, d'un air blessé, avant de rejoindre son lit en abandonnant toute idée de parler à l'un ou l'autre des deux garçons.

* * *

Pitié ne me tuez pas ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est Sirius ! (lol) Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Moi il me plaît bien même si la fin est un peu délicate.

En plus il a sa petite histoire (vous pouvez zapper ce passage si vous vous en foutez) : la moitié de ce chapitre a été écrite pendant un cours d'Histoire Médiévale. Alors pendant que j'écrivais, le prof parlait de Pépin Le Bref, de Charlemagne, de sacre. J'ai même appris un nouveau mot : « Eschatologie » (ça signifie : dogme (d'une religion) à propos du sort de l'homme et de l'Univers à la fin des temps). Mais rassurez-vous, tout le cours est dans un bouquin que j'ai en ma possession et j'écoutais tout de même. Voilà mon petit racontage de vie.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à la prochaine.

Biz


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède toujours aucun personnage de cette fic (excepté Madison), ni les lieux et je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent, seulement l'immense bonheur d'être lu.

**Chapitre 13**

Une semaine… Poudlard et ses occupants virent passer une semaine sans que ceux qu'on considérait comme plus que des frères ne se parlent, ce qui ne s'était jamais vu. La raison de cette dispute était toujours inconnue et les rumeurs les plus folles s'étaient propagées. Certains disaient que Sirius avait déclaré sa flamme à James, qui l'avait repoussé, d'autres qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux de la même fille. A ce moment-là, tous se tournaient vers Lily en évoquant la folle passion de James pour elle et le fait que Sirius et elle s'était étrangement rapprochés depuis ces dernières semaines. Au milieu de tout ça, les principaux concernés tentaient du mieux possible de faire bonne figure.

oOoOoOoOo

**PDV Sirius**

Une semaine qu'il ne me parle quasiment plus. Moi qui nous croyais inséparable, je me suis peut-être bien trompé. J'ai l'impression d'être revenu au début de ma première année, quand j'ai été réparti à Gryffondor à la surprise de tout le monde, et spécialement de mes cousines. L'intégration avait été difficile, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Pour les Gryffondors, je n'étais qu'un fourbe Serpentard et pour les Serpentards, j'étais un traître Gryffondor. Mes parents m'en ont fait baver un sacré moment, je crois même qu'ils ne s'en sont jamais vraiment remis. De son côté, James aussi m'en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant près d'un mois. J'ai dû éviter un certain nombre de pièges et même finir par y répondre. Finalement les professeurs ont été tellement exaspérés par notre rivalité qu'ils ont fini par nous collés tous les deux, ensemble, tous les soirs d'octobre. Et à la grande surprise de tout le monde, notre guerre s'était transformée en une profonde amitié. Nous nous étions progressivement découvert plein de points communs, à commencer par une haine féroce contre les Serpentards. Nous avions conclu qu'il était totalement stupide et inutile de se battre entre nous alors que nous disposions en face de nous de cibles idéales.

Il n'avait pas été très difficile de rallier un autre garçon de notre dortoir, Peter Pettigrow, à notre cause puisque celui-ci était en admiration devant James depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, après la Répartition. Par contre, il fut compliqué d'arriver à nos fins avec Remus Lupin, le dernier garçon du dortoir. Il est bien plus studieux, plus discrets que nous trois et surtout il était très solitaire. Il ne semblait pas vouloir être ami avec nous, malgré tous les efforts que nous avions pu déployer. Puis, sans que l'on ne fasse rien, il s'était sensiblement rapproché. Mais nous avions bien senti qu'il nous cachait quelque chose. Ce fut en deuxième année que nous avions découvert ce que c'était : il était un loup-garou. Loin de nous découragé, cela nous avait beaucoup enthousiasmé et Remus nous avait même traité de fou. Et c'est ainsi que nous était venu une idée géniale : devenir Animagus. James et moi avions beaucoup travaillé à ce projet, ce qui avait encore un peu plus renforcé notre amitié. Nous avions aussi dû aider Peter qui moins brillant que nous. Nous étions ainsi devenus tous les quatre, les Maraudeurs, les inséparables…

Enfin pas si inséparables que ça finalement… James ne me parle plus et a même réussi à liguer Remus et Peter contre moi. Bon d'accord, convaincre Peter n'avait pas dû être dur mais pour Remus, je ne comprenais pas… Il n'est pas du genre influençable. J'avais peut-être été un peu stupide, pour ne pas dire totalement, mais j'avais espéré qu'il ne me tournerait pas le dos comme les autres. A son retour de l'infirmerie, il s'est contenté de me regarder droit dans les yeux en secouant la tête d'un air déçu, sans prononcé un mot, avant de se détourner. Désormais, plus personne ne m'adressait la parole dans le château, mis à part les professeurs. Lily s'était éloignée de nous, surtout à cause de ces idioties qui circulaient je crois. Comment pouvait-on croire un instant que je sois tombé amoureux de Lily ? Comment peut-on imaginer que je pouvais faire ça à James ? Même celles que je surnommais affectueusement « mes groupies » n'étaient plus aussi collantes mais ce devait surtout être la conséquence de ma mauvaise humeur. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie d'être avec une fille en ce moment. Je ne veux plus voir personne. Bien sûr, mon frère jubile de me voir seul et il devait déjà avoir envoyé la nouvelle aux parents. Mais cela m'indiffère totalement…

Tout ce qui m'importe en ce moment était que James me déteste. Je souhaite tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière, pour changer les choses. Mais c'est impossible, il faut aller de l'avant maintenant. Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? Je l'ignore moi-même. Cela m'a semblé être une si bonne idée sur le moment. En plus, il s'en était pris à Lily et je ne supporte pas que l'on touche à mes amis ! C'est-ce que j'ai dit à Dumbledore. Je n'avais pas songé un seul instant que Remus puisse tuer Rogue. En fait, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait assez bête pour suivre mes instructions. Il aurait dû se douter que c'est un piège. Mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Et James… Quel héros ! Il s'est précipité au secours de quelqu'un qui le déteste et qu'il déteste. C'est un vrai et pur Gryffondor, on ne peut pas en douter. Il me manque tellement, avec nos conservations, nos blagues, nos délires… Je ne pensais pas que ça m'attendrais autant. J'ai l'impression que mes propos sont ambigus mais en fait ce n'est pas le cas du tout… James est mon meilleur ami, mon frère… Je serais prêt à tout pour qu'il me pardonne… Tiens, le voilà justement qui arrive en compagnie de Madison dans la Grande Salle où je me trouve actuellement.

oOoOoOoOo

**PDV James**

Il est encore là ! Chaque fois que j'arrive quelque part, il est là ! Cette fois c'est dans la Grande Salle que j'entre, avec Maddie…

Je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait. Il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait rien dire, que c'était dangereux… que Remus pouvait être dangereux. Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a fait ? J'ai demandé à Dumbledore si Sirius lui avait donné une explication mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Pourtant on en avait discuté des millions de fois. Et c'est même la première chose que Remus avait dit quand il avait appris notre projet de devenir Animagus, que l'on était de faire ça, que c'était dangereux... qu'il pouvait nous tuer. Ça m'avait fait un peu peur sur le moment car je n'avais jamais vu Sirius prendre un air aussi grave, lui qui avait tout le temps le sourire aux lèvres. On savait tous que Remus craignait plus que tout de tuer, et même de blesser quelqu'un sous sa forme de loup-garou. Même si c'était _Servilus... _Maintenant, il sait pour Remus. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il va se taire. Non vraiment, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Sirius a fait ça à Rogue, malgré le fait qu'ils se détestent... Il n'y a pas d'histoire de filles cachée là dessous, impossible. La seule fille qui concerne de loin, et même de très loin, c'est Lily. Et Sirius n'a rien à faire avec Lily, à moins que... Non c'est impossible, Sirius n'est jamais tombé amoureux et n'en a absolument pas envie. Cette hypothèse est à exclure.

De toute façon, il sait très bien que personne n'a le droit de toucher à Ma Lily... Cette nymphe qui ne cesse de m'envouter. J'ai beau être avec Maddie, elle me fait toujours le même effet chaque fois que l'on est dans la même pièce. Mes yeux se tournent irrémissiblement vers elle et je dois à chaque fois faire un effort pour abandonner l'objet de ma contemplation. Je ne pensais as qu'il serait aussi dur de faire semblant de ne pas l'aimer. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais si je devais la détester. Je ne crois pas pouvoir survivre une journée. Il m'est impossible de la détester, même quand elle se met en colère contre moi et qu'elle me file la honte en me traitant comme un gosse. J'ai essayé de lui trouver des défauts, mais c'est impossible. Décidemment l'impossible me poursuit. Peut-être que si elle a un défaut : refuser de sortir avec moi. Mais j'espère sincèrement que cela va disparaître. Et en attendant je feins l'indifférence, tout en essayant le plus discrètement possible de la regarder. Ca arrive parfois quand elle vient travailler avec nous. Enfin, ça arrivait avant cette semaine. Nous avions même pu avoir des conversations presque sérieuses tous les deux. Ok, c'était à propos des cours mais ça compte quand même ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant. La compagnie de Maddie m'est très agréable car c'est une fille très sympa et assez intelligente (mais pas autant que Lily) et je crois avoir deviné sur qui elle craque… Je l'ai surpris de nombreuses fois jeté de petits coups d'œil à Sirius. Ça ne se remarque pas quand tu n'y prête pas attention mais moi je l'ai vu faire une bonne dizaine de fois. Même ma copine est raide dingue de lui.

Il y a des jours, je me demande sincèrement comment il fait. J'ai du succès auprès des filles, c'est vrai mais en même temps, je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor- ce qui n'est pas rien- et j'ai toujours été assez expansif. Mais lui, il ne fait aucun effort. Il n'a jamais voulu jouer au Quidditch parce que selon lui, ça risquerait de le défigurer et il a juste à jeter un de ses fameux clins d'œil pour que toutes les filles tombent à ses pieds… Je me demande maintenant pourquoi est-ce que j'ai suivi son conseil pour séduire Lily… Il n'a besoin d'aucun conseil, lui, alors comment pourrait-il s'y connaître ? Je me demande aussi ce qu'il dirait maintenant si je lui exposais la situation… Je crois que je vais quitter Maddie, même si c'est une fille bien. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tant pis si Lily me trouve aussi nul qu'avant. Je voudrais tant pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un… Parler à Peter est exclu, je ne vois pas vraiment comment il pourrait m'aider à avancer. Et Remus me jetterait un de ces regards que je déteste et qui veut dire « tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit », je vois déjà la scène. Il ne reste que Sirius… Mais je ne peux rien lui dire parce que ça fait une semaine qu'on ne se parle plus. Ça me tue de le dire mais il me manque…

Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser et que je me concentre sur autre chose comme… Lily. Justement, elle est là, en train de manger seule. Merlin, quelle est belle…

oOoOoOoOo

**PDV Lily**

Une fois de plus James et Sirius se sont mis chacun à leur bout de table. C'est de plus en plus bizarre. Une semaine qu'ils ne s'adressent plus la parole. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Enfin plus exactement si ce que Severus a raconté dans la lettre qu'il m'a envoyé est vrai. Il est certain que ça expliquerait la tension qui règne entre eux depuis dimanche. Mais j'ai de la peine à y croire…

Comment est-ce que Remus peut être un loup-garou ? Lui qui est si calme, si tendre, si adorable, si gentil, toujours à l'écoute des autres. De toute façon, si Severus utilise ce moyen pour me faire revenir vers lui, c'est raté. Je ne vais pas lâcher Remus, quelque soit son secret. Il est et restera toujours mon ami. Quand j'ai appris cela, j'ai failli aller lui dire que je savais tout et qu'il pouvait quand même compter sur moi. Mais en réfléchissant, je préfère qu'il le fasse de lui-même car je suis sûre qu'il me le dira un jour ou l'autre. Et ce jour-là, je lui témoignerais mon soutien inconditionnel. Je veux qu'il sache qu'il peut compter sur moi à tout moment, comme il le fait pour moi. Mais je ne lui en veux pas de ne toujours pas me l'avoir dit… Ce n'est pas truc que tu peux balancer comme ça au milieu d'une conversation.

Le fait que James intervienne pour sauver Severus m'a en revanche beaucoup surpris. Ce n'ai pas que je pensais qu'il n'était pas le genre de type qui va au secours de tout le monde mais tout de même… risquer sa peau pour aller chercher Severus. C'était très courageux. Il va finir par remonter dans mon estime, si ça continue. Mais cette histoire avec Sirius commence à m'ennuyer. J'ai de la peine à l'avouer mais j'aimais bien les voir tous les deux faire des âneries sous mon nez depuis que je traîne avec eux. J'admire cette force qui les unit tous les deux, et même tous les quatre. Même avec Sev' je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de complicité et encore moins avec ma sœur. Ca me fait donc un peu mal de les voir fâché. Ils ne rendent pas compte à quel point leur amitié est précieuse. Je n'aime pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je crois qu'il va me falloir intervenir pour régler ce différent. Peut-être que si ils commençaient par parler, on avancerait. Et tant pis pour les mauvaises langues qui ne cessent de lancer des ragots, plus infâmes les uns que les autres. Heureusement pour moi- et pour les garçons- Bertha Jorkins a quitté Poudlard l'année dernière. J'ai quand même préféré m'effacer en pensant qu'ils aimeraient reste entre eux mais je crois que ça n'a rien changé. Il me faudra donc aller voir Remus pour tenter de réconcilier ces deux gamins que sont James et Sirius. D'ailleurs c'est peut-être par là qu'il faudrait commencer parce que, à la base, c'est Remus qui devrait se sentir blesser par ce qu'aurait fait Sirius, et pas James. Or, Remus n'a pas vraiment l'air d'en vouloir à Sirius, même s'il ne lui parle plus, lui non plus. Je commence à me demander si c'est une bonne idée de se mêler de leurs affaires… Mais, c'est pour la bonne cause après tout… Qui va mettre de l'ambiance dans le château si les Maraudeurs ne le font plus ? C'est décidé je vais intervenir. Première chose à faire : aller voir Remus quand il sera seul. Ça tombe bien, nous avons tous les deux Arithmancie.

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Merci pour vos commentaires ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent fidèlement l'histoire.

Je remercie particulièrement silvermirror lily, qui m'est d'une grande aide en donnant franchement son avis car c'est ma première fic'.

Biz

A la prochaine


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède toujours aucun personnage de cette fic, ni les lieux et je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent, seulement l'immense bonheur d'être lu.

**Chapitre 14**

Le cours était fini et Lily avait demandé à Remus de l'accompagner à la salle sur demande. Ils y venaient de nombreuses fois quand ils avaient envie d'avoir le calme. Mais la requête de Lily avait surpris Remus, d'autant plus qu'elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis quelques jours. Elle l'avait convaincu en lui disant vouloir parler sérieusement avec lui.

- J'ai dit non, Lily.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée d'intervenir. C'est à eux deux de régler leur problème.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si on ne s'en mêle pas, ils ne feront rien. Ils sont aussi fiers l'un que l'autre.

- D'abord, pourquoi tu veux les réconcilier ? Il y a quelques semaines, tu les détestais aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

- Tu l'as dit Remus, c'était il y a quelques semaines. Mais je sais que leur amitié est très forte, c'est même plus que de l'amitié. Et je trouve stupide de la gâcher pour une petite embrouille.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé.

- En fait, si je sais…

- Comment ?

- Severus m'a tout raconté en m'envoyant une lettre.

- Tout ?

- Oui, enfin c'est de son point de vue et je ne te demande pas d'en parler si tu ne veux pas en parler. Je suis là pour James et Sirius fassent la paix.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça me tue de les voir fâcher ! C'est comme s'ils ne se rendent vraiment pas compte de ce qu'ils perdent.

- Il te manque toujours ?

- Qui ?

- Rogue…

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

- Allez, dis-moi la vérité. Il te manque…

- Non… enfin oui… Je ne sais pas !

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ?

- Parce que… Je ne peux pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- Arrête avec tes questions, tu m'énerves !

- Alors faisons un marché.

- Lequel ?

- Je t'aide à réconcilier James et Sirius, et en échange tu vas parler avec Severus.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux que j'aille lui parler. C'est un Serpentard, tu es sensé le haïr comme le font tous les Gryffondors.

- Tu as été ami avec lui pendant cinq ans et même avant. C'est donc qu'il doit être plus qu'un simple Serpentard. Si on ajoute cela à tout ce que tu m'as raconté… J'en conclus que je n'ai pas de raison de le haïr. Comme le disent les moldus, 'l'habit ne fait pas le moine'. La preuve avec moi : qui pourrait se douter que le gentil Remus se transforme une fois par mois en une bête sanguinaire ?

- Remus…

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler. De toute façon, tu n'as pas l'air de fuir, même si tu connais mon état.

- Je ne te fuirais pas, tu es mon ami.

- Il y a beaucoup de gens qui seraient parti à ta place, ou qui m'aurait dénoncé…

Lily, jusqu'alors lové dans un fauteuil, vient s'installer à côté de Remus qui avait pris possession d'un canapé, et lui prit la main.

- Je ne suis pas de ceux-là.

- Je sais…

Un moment de silence s'installa entre les deux Gryffondors, s'accompagnant rapidement d'un sentiment de gêne pour Remus. Les deux amis étaient en effet tout proche l'un de l'autre, et Lily tenait toujours sa main. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'éloigner à ce moment précis car la situation devenait tendue. Mais comme un lapin en plein phare, il était bloqué, ne pouvant voir qu'irrémédiablement le visage de Lily se rapprocher du sien. Il sentit les lèvres de son amie se déposer sur les siennes avec délicatesse et un frisson le parcourut. Il resta figé quelques instants avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il se releva brusquement, rompant le contact avec la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougée, trop hébétée. Après quelques secondes, elle se leva à son tour et lui fit face :

- Je… désolé…

Et elle prit son sac avant de quitter la salle d'un pas rapide, l'air bouleversée. Malheureusement pour elle, au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, elle rencontra Sirius qui semblait sur le point d'entrer. Ne pouvant prononcer un mot, elle l'écarta d'autorité et reprit sa route.

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius se retourna, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Quand elle disparut du couloir, il entra dans la salle où Remus était toujours debout, comme s'il était paralysé.

Sirius se rapprocha de lui mais son ami ne semblait pas réagir.

- Ca va Remus ?

- …

- Ouh ouh! Je suis là, fit Sirius en agitant la main devant les yeux de Remus.

- James va me tuer.

- Bienvenue au club. Enfin, il ne va pas tuer mais il risque de te bannir de son cercle. T'as fait quoi au fait ?

- Je viens d'embrasser Lily…

- QUOI ?

- Enfin, c'est plutôt elle qui vient de m'embrasser.

- Ca arrange un peu ton cas. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- De mieux en mieux… Moi qui croyais que j'allais pouvoir regagner ma place de Maraudeur.

- Ce n'est absolument pas drôle, Sirius ! Répondit Remus, agacé par la légèreté avec laquelle son ami venait d'apprendre ce qu'il venait de se dérouler.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, complètement abattu.

- Ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant. Tu ne peux pas changer les événements et moi non plus. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de te lamenter. Va de l'avant ! Allez, dis-moi comment ça s'est passé ?

- On discutait de toi et James, et elle m'apprit que Rogue lui avait raconté la scène dans une lettre.

- Alors elle sait…

- Oui, et c'est justement à ce moment-là qu'elle s'est mise à côté de moi, puis elle s'est dangereusement rapprochée pour finir par m'embrasser. Je l'ai repoussé et tu connais la suite…

- Tu parles de ça comme si c'était un drame.

- Mais ça en est un ! Tu imagines ce qui va se passer si James l'apprend ?

- Ce que James ignore ne peut pas lui faire du mal.

- Et comment je fais maintenant avec Lily ?

- Effectivement, le fait de l'avoir repoussé n'arrange rien. Je pense que tu devrais simplement aller lui parler.

- Depuis quand tu donnes des conseils intelligents ?

- Ca fait cinq minutes que je m'efforce d'imaginer ce que tu répondrais si c'était moi qui te posais des questions.

Remus le regarda un instant perplexe avant d'esquisser un sourire. L'atmosphère se détendit tout d'un coup. Sirius s'assit en face de Remus, prenant tous ses aises comme à son habitude.

- Ca fait du bien…

- De quoi ?

- Avoir une discussion à peu près normale avec quelqu'un d'autre que des fantômes ou des profs.

- Tu pouvais venir me voir si tu voulais.

- …

- Tu lui en veux ? A James ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Il a totalement raison. C'était tellement stupide de faire. En fait je voulais te dire que je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé, d'une manière ou d'une autre…

- Oublie, le mal est fait maintenant comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. Et puis il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme…

- Ca aurait pu être le cas… Si James n'y était pas allé ou même si les choses ne s'étaient pas passées ainsi.

- Arrête de te tourmenter. Va de l'avant…

- Tu n'as pas fini de me piquer mes conseils ?

- Pour une fois qu'ils étaient bons. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant pour James ?

- J'imagine que tu vas me dire d'aller lui parler, ce qui va être extrêmement difficile puisqu'il refuse de m'adresser la parole. Mais étant donné que tu es de très bon conseil, ce qui induit que je le suis aussi, je vais tenter d'attirer son attention… Et je te retourne la question : qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Lily ?

- Pour l'instant, je pense que je vais la laisser tranquille parce qu'elle doit se sentir assez mal comme ça, ça serait stupide d'en rajouter une couche. Et le moment venu, j'irais la voir.

- Ton programme me parait pas mal…

- Le tien aussi…

- On forme un bon duo, tu trouves pas ?

- Si… Allez, on va retrouver les autres ?

- Maintenant ?

- Tu as déjà oublié ta bonne résolution ?

- Non. Bon d'accord on y va…

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Il est un peu plus court que le précédent, je sais.

Je voudrais aussi vous dire que je sui désolée pour cette longue absence. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire en ce moment… Et en plus, certains profs ont eu la charmante idée de nous mettre des colles (c'est-à-dire des oraux), ce qui fait une charge de travail supplémentaire.

Mais je suis toujours présente au poste et je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher cette histoire, même si tout le monde en connaît déjà la fin.

A la prochaine, biz.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède toujours aucun personnage de cette fic, ni les lieux et je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent, seulement l'immense bonheur d'être lu.

**Chapitre 15**

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'ait passé par la tête? Quelle idiote! Remus doit me détester maintenant. Je n'oserai plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux. _

Lily se dirigeait vers sa salle commune tout en se maudissant et ruminant une fois de plus cet événement qui datait de quelques jours, c'est-à-dire le fameux baiser qu'elle avait donné à Remus. Depuis, elle s'était définitivement éloignée des Maraudeurs pour leur préférer la compagnie d'un groupe de filles de Serdaigle. Celles-ci l'avaient naturellement accepté puisque ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait les retrouver et, au grand soulagement de Lily, n'avaient fait aucun commentaire sur les rumeurs qui circulaient toujours. Severus avait essayé à nouveau de rentrer en contact avec elle, profitant du retrait des Maraudeurs, mais en vain. Lily ne pouvait se résoudre à lui parler, malgré les encouragements de Remus. Elle avait en fait totalement oublié la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eue avec celui-ci, alors que dans le même temps elle n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa mémoire le baiser qui l'avait suivi. Alors elle ne cessait de ressasser ce souvenir, cherchant une explication à son geste. Elle qui aimait avoir le contrôle sur tout, n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu la pousser à agir ainsi. Non pas que Remus ne soit pas attrayant mais elle ne l'avait jamais réellement considérer sur ce plan-là. Il était pour elle un ami des plus précieux, surtout maintenant qu'elle connaissait son secret. Elle craignait de l'avoir blessé et ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle abandonnait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face, pas encore. En plus de cela, elle avait quelques nouveaux soucis à gérer.

En effet, son « émancipation » d'avec les Maraudeurs avait eu une conséquence assez surprenante pour elle, qui l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose : de plus en plus de garçons venaient la voir et la draguaient… Elle n'avait pas l'habitude car auparavant elle passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Severus, ce qui avait rebuté pas mal de gens. Et depuis le début de l'année, c'était avec les Maraudeurs qu'elle trainait, et ceux-ci, sur ordre de James, avaient joué à merveille le rôle de rempart vis-à-vis de la population masculine de Poudlard. De plus, Lily s'était toujours considérée comme une 'intello' et n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort pour attirer les regards, raison pour laquelle elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi James la harcelait. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était seule face aux autres. Elle avait pourtant pris l'habitude d'affronter les regards plutôt hostiles de celles qui convoitaient les Maraudeurs mais là c'était différent. Elle avait pour l'instant repoussé toutes les propositions, non sans parfois se laisser tenter, dans l'optique d'effacer toutes les ambigüités qui existaient entre elle et les Maraudeurs. Mais elle refusait finalement à chaque fois car elle ne se sentait pas prête à commencer une relation, qui plus est avec quelqu'un qui lui était quasiment inconnu. De toute façon, elle voyait bien que même si les Maraudeurs ainsi que Severus restaient en retrait de sa vie, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de garder un œil sur elle, et

Cela la rassurait tout de même un peu.

OOOOOOO

- Salut Lily.

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise d'être dérangée alors qu'elle travaillait à la bibliothèque qui était quasiment vide puisqu'il y avait en ce moment un match de Quidditch.

- Salut James. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de regarder le match comme tout le monde?

- On a décidé de partir avant la fin. Les Poufsouffles sont en train de se faire laminer par Serpentard. Comme aucun de nous trois n'avait envie de les voir faire la fête, on a quitté le stade.

- Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il y ait un retournement de situation ?

- A moins d'un véritable miracle, je ne crois pas. Mais depuis quand tu t'intéresses au Quidditch ?

- Je ne m'y intéresse pas sinon je serais là-bas. Et toi, depuis quand tu viens à la bibliothèque ?

- Eh! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ! Tu vas me vexer, s'exclama-t-il mais son large sourire montrait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. En fait, je suis venu parce que je voulais te voir et que je me doutais que tu serais ici. J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour le devoir de Potions. Je coince un peu pour la fin.

- Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Remus ?

- Je ne veux pas trop le déranger. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il est un peu tourmenté en ce moment. Cette 'histoire' l'a plus touché qu'on ne le pensait à mon avis. Et puis, en plus, c'est toi la meilleure en Potions.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est…

- Oui, je sais mais Servilus… Rogue, rectifia rapidement James devant le regard noir que lui lança Lily, ne compte pas. Je ne me vois pas aller lui des conseils.

- Bon ok. Je vais t'aider. Oui, installes-toi, répondit-elle en désignant une chaise en face d'elle.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires et j'arrive.

Et ils se mirent donc à travailler ensemble pendant plus d'une heure, avant de finalement de s'arrêter car Lily devait rejoindre ses amies. Toutefois, elle semblait peu pressée de partir.

- James, je peux te poser une question ? fit-elle tout en rangeant ses affaires.

- Vas-y toujours. Je verrais bien si je peux te répondre.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'entre toi et Sirius, ça peut s'arranger ? dit-elle alors avec hésitation.

James, auparavant souriant, prit une mine plus grave.

- Je ne sais pas. Je me vois mal lui refaire confiance après ce qu'il a fait…

- Je ne te parles pas de lui faire confiance mais de lui parler, rire ensemble… Le reste viendra plus tard.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda James, en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. C'est vrai, après toutes ses années où tu ne cesses de nous critiquer, tu devrais te réjouir de cette situation.

- J'ai changé d'avis à votre sujet et tu le sais très bien. J'ai très bien vu que derrière cette façade d'éléments perturbateurs, il y a quatre jeunes gens formidables et là tu es en train de tout gâcher stupidement.

- Stupidement ? Ça aurait pu être très grave je te signale !

- Mais il ne s'est rien passé et c'est ça l'essentiel. Sirius a fait une erreur et il l'a reconnu. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Maintenant, je crois qu'il a été assez puni. Tu ne voudrais pas faire la paix, lui pardonner ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te tiens autant à cœur ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je trouve ton attitude stupide. En plus, je suis sûre que cette situation vous fait souffrir tous les deux, ainsi que Remus et Peter alors que c'est totalement inutile parce que tu pourrais arrêter ça. Moi, si j'en avais eu la possibilité, je l'aurais fait.

Sur ce, Lily se leva en laissant un James songeur. Toutefois, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de trop s'éloigner, il l'interpella :

- Lily !

- Quoi ? fit-elle en se retournant.

- Tu sais… Remus est quelqu'un de bien.

La jeune fille eut l'air un peu gêné.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Euh… J'ai l'impression que tu l'évites et j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de son 'petit problème'.

- Il n'y a aucun souci entre Remus et moi et sa différence ne me dérange absolument pas, affirma Lily en prenant un air plus sûr qu'elle ne l'était réellement. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir.

- Réfléchir à quoi ?

La jeune fille haussa des épaules avant de se détourner de la table après avoir saluer son camarade.

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius qui, pendant tout l'échange, était resté silencieux dissimulé par une étagère, n'eut pas le temps de trouver une cachette et fut découvert par Lily qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Loin d'être furieuse, elle lui adressa un petit sourire et le jeune homme jura l'avoir entendant murmurer « A toi de jouer » alors qu'elle passait près de lui. Il reste paralysé encore un moment, se demandant à quoi rimait l'attitude de la jeune fille. Comme James, il s'interrogeait sur les raisons qui pouvait la poussait à le défendre. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient plutôt bien entendu ces derniers mois, à leur grande surprise d'ailleurs, mais tout de même. D'abord elle embrassait Remus, puis elle défendait sa cause devant James. Décidément, Lily Evans était quelqu'un de très compliqué à comprendre… Mais, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas James se lever pour quitter lui aussi la bibliothèque et par conséquent, croiser son chemin. Sirius émergea donc juste au moment où il entra dans le champ de vision de son camarade et honnêtement celui-ci ne semblait pas ravi de le voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'agressivité.

- Je viens travailler. Après tout, c'est pour ça qu'est faite la bibliothèque.

- Ouais, bien sûr… T'as été au match ?

Sirius fut surpris que James lui pose une question aussi banale mais ne laissa rien transparaître.

- Oui. 270- 60 pour les Serpentards. J'ai vu que vous étiez parti avant la fin.

- On ne voulait pas assisté à ce désastre…

- Je te comprends… Voir mon frère jubiler m'a donné envie de vomir. J'espère que vous allez les humilier le prochain match. Je ne supporterai pas son sourire très longtemps.

- Y a aucun problème. Bon je vais te laisser travailler. A plus tard.

- Ok, salut.

Sirius s'apprêta à rejoindre une table quand il entendit James ajouter :

- Au fit, tu viens manger avec nous, ce soir ?

Souriant, Sirius se retourna et dit :

- Avec grand plaisir.

Et tandis que James partait, Sirius ne pouvait contenir sa joie. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas réglé, bien au contraire mais ils avaient fait un grand pas, un immense pas même. En s'installant, il se promit d'aller remercier Lily, qui, il le savait, n'était pas étrangère à ce retournement de situation.

* * *

Et non vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour. Et oh miracle, j'ai retrouvé le chemin de l'inspiration. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Merci pour vos commentaires ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui suivent fidèlement l'histoire.

biz


End file.
